


Resurrection

by IndianaJones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaJones/pseuds/IndianaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз уже полгода живет в Нью-Йорке, у него новая стая, он уверен, что у него все в порядке с прошлым, от которого сбежал. Но Дерек, как обычно, путает все карты и появляется в Нью-Йорке. Правда почему-то не спешит с разговорами.</p><p>От автора: много мата, возможен ООС, много ОМП и ОЖП, но на главный пейринг они никак не влияют, события через 3 года после 2.12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The funeral of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Love's the funeral of hearts,  
> and an ode for cruelty  
> when angels cry blood,  
> and flowers of evil in bloom  
> The funeral of hearts  
> and a plea for mercy  
> when love is undone,  
> separating me from you  
> (HIM, The funeral of hearts)

***

Наши дни, Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз выключил приемник и вырулил на подземную парковку. Мрачноватое место, хоть и не самый бедный район Нью Йорка. Но вот только одинокая тусклая лампа над головой ничуть не навевала приятных мыслей. Хотя откуда бы им в принципе взяться? Щелкнув брелоком сигнализации, Стайлз окинул свой потрепанный жизнью додж внимательным взглядом, отмечая, что надо сменить заднюю фару, пока не схлопотал штраф, поправил лямку сумки на плече, и двинулся в сторону лифтов.

Кабина медленно ползла вверх с потусторонним скрежетом, а в голове на повторе крутился надрывный голос Вало. Да, чертова любовь оказалась именно что похоронами сердца. Со своим Стайлз попрощался чуть более шести месяцев назад. Шесть месяцев и восемь дней. Можно было сказать, что ада, но Стайлз не был склонен к драматизму. Напротив, он почувствовал себя даже в некотором роде свободным, когда уехал из родного города, оставив за спиной все проблемы долбанных оборотней, свалившиеся на него в последние годы. В частности, и самих оборотней.

Лифт наконец приехал, двери раздвинулись, и Стайлз вышел в холл. Здесь, на десятом этаже высотки на углу семнадцатой улицы обитала стая Денверов. Ну да, Стайлз не совсем сбежал от оборотней. Правда эти пока не причинили ему ни единой неприятности. Один сплошной большой плюс. Отличные ребята. Стайлз искренне к ним привязался. И уж точно ни в кого из них он не собирался влюбляться. Хватит. Еще одних похорон он не переживет.

\- Стилински, - Джек Ротчестер, сидящий в кресле напротив входа, расплылся в хищной улыбке. Стайлз отметил деловой костюм на нем, видимо тот только что вернулся с работы. 

\- Привет, волчара, - Стайлз кинул ключи на тумбочку и разулся. Его кеды сиротливо терялись на фоне начищенных модных ботинок Джека, лакированных лодочек Кары, балеток Сандры и Натали. Похоже, только братьев Денверов не было дома. – Кофе есть?

\- Что, даже не поцелуешь в щечку? – ухмыльнулся Джек, закидывая ногу на ногу. Он всегда выглядел словно франт с обложки мужского журнала. И определенно напоминал Стайлзу одного человека из прошлого. Не только внешним видом, к слову.

\- Поцелуй меня в зад, - Стайлз привычно показал Ротчестеру фак и прошел в кухню, где на столе стоял дымящийся кофейник. – Спасибо, Натали! – крикнул он в сторону второго этажа. Хотя смысл был кричать, конечно.

Натали, миниатюрная блондинка с большим улыбчивым ртом, резво спустилась на первый этаж, стуча по ступенькам босыми пятками, и, влетев в кухню, кинулась Стайлзу на шею.

\- Привет, бандит, как день прошел?

\- Уфф, - Стайлз страдальчески вздохнул. – Лучше бы я все же пошел учиться в колледж. Этот ваш семейный колдун все соки скоро из меня выпьет.

\- Ничего, - Натали широко улыбнулся, чмокнула Стайлза в щеку и отошла в сторону. – Скоро втянешься. 

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, - проворчал Стайлз, наливая себе кофе в любимую большую белую чашку с тюльпанами. Джек постоянно стебал эту чашку, но ничего с собой поделать Стайлз не мог. – Все эти колдовские штучки, они, знаешь ли, - он сделал неопределенный жест руками, - утомительны и непонятны. К тому же, мне кажется, что еще немного и мой бедный мозг просто разорвет от обилия свалившейся на него информации. Серьезно. Лекция об особенностях протекания беременностей у оборотней – один из худших опытов в моей жизни.

\- Не заливай, - рассмеялась Натали. – Твой мозг любит, когда его так обильно и вкусно удобряют всякой всячиной.

Стайлз открыл было рот, что ответить, но тут входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Альфа. Довольно долгое время Стайлзу приходилось привыкать к новому Альфе рядом с собой. Но, что странно, его, в отличие от предыдущего, парень слушался беспрекословно.

Пол Денвер окинул присутствующих хмурым взглядом, что в принципе было ему не особенно свойственно, и кивнул Стайлзу.

\- Зайди в кабинет. Есть разговор.

\- Эй-эй, Пол, что стряслось? Что-нибудь на работе? – Стайлз, обжигаясь кипятком, быстро хлебал кофе. – Или на нас движется метеорит с Суперменом? Или война между стаями?

\- Стайлз, - своим особенным голосом произнес Пол, и большего не требовалось. Стилински послушно поставил чашку на стол и двинулся вслед за Альфой в его кабинет, обшитый панелями темного дерева. Мрачноватое местечко на вкус Стайлза. Отчего-то все Альфы, которых он знал, не то чтобы их было так уж много, имели тягу к черной одежде и красному дереву. Может это какой-то кодекс Альф? До этого он на своих уроках колдовского мастерства пока не дошел.

\- Итак? – спросил Стайлз, усевшись без приглашения в кресло напротив массивного письменного стола, за которым обосновался Пол. Тот садился за свой стол, только когда случалось действительно что-то из ряда вон. На памяти Стайлза он видел старшего Денвера за этим столом трижды. И все три раза это не принесло никаких мало-мальски приятных известий. – Не томи, Пол, а то ты меня знаешь, я сейчас выдвину тебе двадцать теорий того, что могло…

\- Дерек Хейл в городе, - отрывисто произнес Денвер.

Стайлз заткнулся и хватанул воздух ртом, почувствовав, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Пол это тоже почувствовал, поэтому, замявшись, продолжил:

\- И он в курсе, что ты в моей стае.

\- Блядство, - от души выругался Стайлз. Не то чтобы его так уж сильно волновало, узнает ли когда-нибудь Хейл о том, что он теперь в другой стае… Да, черт его дери, Стайлза это пиздец как волновало! Он знал, что может сделать Дерек. Что ж, рано или поздно это бы произошло. Божечки, как же рано-то. – И что теперь? Он скоро появится на пороге этой квартиры и снимет с меня скальп? Или ты договорился с ним? Как вы, Альфы, там договариваетесь? Договор, скрепленный кровью? Или еще что-нибудь…

\- Нет, - просто ответил Пол. Он взял со стола карандаш и покрутил в пальцах. Стайлз нечасто видел, чтобы Альфа волновался. Видимо, данное событие немного выбило их вожака из колеи. – Но его это задело.

\- Еще бы, - фыркнул Стайлз, немного расслабляясь. – Вы, волчары, такие собственники, только держись, ух! 

\- Стайлз, - устало пробормотал Пол. – Прекрати. Думаю, вам надо увидеться.

\- Это Дерек тебя попросил? – голос Стайлза чуть дрогнул, а сердце снова сделало кульбит.

\- Нет, - снова это неприятное слово. – Он вообще ничего не уточнял о тебе. Но твоего запаха ему хватило, чтобы сделать какие-то свои выводы. Мне не нужен озверевший от ревности пришлый Альфа на нашей территории. Поэтому ты должен с ним поговорить. Это не обсуждается.

\- Ты прикалываешься? – Стайлз нервно рассмеялся. – Чтобы Дерек ревновал? Да, он может побеситься, что бывший член его стаи переметнулся к другой…

\- Стайлз, - ну почему его так передергивает от звучания собственного имени? – Я не новообращенная бета, я прекрасно знаю, что чувствовал Хейл, когда учуял твой запах. И, уверяю, помимо бешенства там была еще целая гамма чувств.

\- Херня все это, - Стайлз шмыгнул носом, отказываясь верить в эту чушь и продолжать разговор. – Не буду я с ним говорить. Захочет, сам найдет.

\- То есть, ты ослушаешься своего Альфу? – вкрадчиво уточнил Пол. Стайлз собрался фыркнуть, потому что ну, Пол и угрожал? Ведь он не угрожал же? Нет?

\- Я не твоя бета, - Стайлз пожал плечами, не рискнув все же фыркать Денверу в лицо сейчас.

\- Да, но ты живешь в доме, где обитает моя стая, - ответил Пол. – И это, помимо приятных бонусов, накладывает на тебя и определенные обязательства, не забыл?

\- Уфф, - шумно выдохнул Стайлз и заложил руки за голову. – Умеешь ты испортить момент. Я думал, мы друзья и все такое…

\- Стилински, - усмехнулся Пол. – Может мы и друзья, но иерархию никто не отменял.

\- Знаешь, - Стайлз поморщился, - порой я так ненавижу эти ваши волчьи порядки!

***

Следующие два дня заваленный учебой по самые уши Стайлз и не вспоминал о Дереке Хейле. Окей, ладно, вспоминал. Но ничего хорошего эти воспоминания не принесли. Болело в груди. Слишком сильно держало что-то, стискивало, будто кто-то держал там большие тиски и давил, давил все сильнее. Стайлз ворочался по ночам, вздыхал, скрипел кроватью и думал. Думал он, видимо, слишком громко, потому что Натали в конце концов не выдержала и повела его в клуб. 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - простонал Стайлз, увидев вывеску одного из самых знаменитых гей-клубов Нью Йорка. – Скажи, что ты пошутила?

\- Я пошутила, - оскалилась Натали и втолкнула упирающегося Стайлза в двери, фейс-контроль они уже успешно миновали.

Внутри ожидаемо оказалось шумно, ярко и жарко. Пожалуй, будь Стайлз оборотнем, он свихнулся бы в этой вакханалии звука и света. Его почти сразу бросило в пот, и пришлось оттянуть ворот майки, подув туда, чтобы хоть немного остыть.

Натали уселась за стойку и заказала им выпивку. Конечно, Стайлзу уже не наливали только колу, удостоверение у него было вполне себе настоящим, но волчица сделала это уже скорее по привычке.

\- И что мы тут будем делать? – Стайлз выпил половину своего ярко-голубого коктейля залпом и чуть поморщился. – Подцепим тебе кого-нибудь?

\- Может скорее тебе? – Натали выгнула бровь и ухмыльнулась.

\- Да брось, я, конечно, душка, обаятельный до смерти, умен как Ньютон и прочее, но точно не имею ни малейшего желания искать свою судьбу в ночном клубе. По статистике лишь два процента таких знакомств заканчиваются чем-то более-менее продолжительным… Что? – Стайлз осекся под насмешливым взглядом подруги.

\- Ты думаешь, что у меня хватило бы ума вести тебя в гей-клуб, чтобы искать любовь всей жизни? Хочу, чтобы ты хоть ненадолго отключился и перестал так громко думать.

У Стайлза на языке вертелось минимум три варианта остроумных ответов на это заявление, но он проглотил их все и уткнулся в свой коктейль. Любовь всей жизни. Три ха-ха два раза. Ему стало вдруг так паршиво. Настроение стремительно опустилось до нулевой планки и плавало сейчас мутным осадком на дне его бокала.

\- Извини, - шепнула Натали и ободряюще хлопнула Стайлза по плечу. – Я думаю, тебе все же стоит немного расслабиться, правда. Хотя бы потанцуй с кем-нибудь. Не обязательно трахаться, чтобы забыться.

\- Не уверен, что у меня в принципе на кого-нибудь встанет в ближайшее время, - вздохнул Стайлз и допил остатки своего пойла снова залпом. – По крайней мере, ментально.

Натали нахмурилась и отвернулась, сканируя взглядом толпу танцующих парней. Без определенной цели. Просто, чтобы не видеть потухшего лица своего друга. Она прекрасно знала, почему тот замыкается и уходит в себя, но ничего не могла сделать. Помочь тут мог лишь один человек.

\- Дерек Хейл, - изумленно выдохнула она и быстро повернулась обратно, выдавив улыбку заинтересованно глянувшему на нее бармену.

\- Где? – Стайлз тут же крутанулся, ища глазами Хейла. Сердце колотилось отбойным молотком где-то в горле, готовое вырваться наружу вместе с подступившим обратно коктейлем. Взгляд метался по разношерстной толпе и, наконец, зацепился за знакомую небритую физиономиую. Стайлз сглотнул, загоняя сердце и выпивку на место. Море воспоминаний, эмоций и чувств нахлынуло на него, накрывая с головой, пришибая к земле. Он думал, нет, он действительно наивно думал, что научился с этим справляться, но как же жестоко он ошибался и переоценил свои силы. Чертов Дерек Хейл по-прежнему имел над ним невозможную власть. Нечеловеческую.

Дерек встретился со Стайлзом взглядом, удержал его с минуту, потом переключился на Натали, нахмурился, развернулся и скрылся в толпе. И все. Шесть месяцев, одиннадцать дней и один только, пусть и довольно выразительней, но только один гребаный жалкий взгляд! Стайлз отвернулся и заказал у бармена двойную водку. Где там его удостоверение, пожалуй, пора воспользоваться всеми его прелестями.

***

\- Ух ты, а это будет интересно. - Джек Ротчестер широко улыбнулся, опираясь голым плечом о дверной косяк. Он спустился на шум, когда пьяный Стайлз, которого волокла на себе Натали, сшиб в прихожей вазу, стойку для зонтов и, что оказалось самым громким, стеклянную этажерку для газет.

\- Джек, пожалуйста, - Натали закатила глаза. – Лучше приготовь ему аспирин и воду на утро. Я пока отнесу его в спальню.

\- Мне ннад априн, - встрял Стайлз и окинул гостиную мутным взглядом, наткнулся на Ротчестера и расплылся в улыбке: - Дже-е-ек, ятбя так лблю!

Натали вздохнула, перехватила вялосопротивляющегося Стайлза поудобней поперек тела и потащила наверх. Джек усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Эй, - негромко крикнул он им вслед. – А в честь чего такой праздник-то?

\- Дерек Хейл вернулся, - ответила Натали после минутной заминки. – Ты все равно узнал бы. Стайлз не из тех, кто любит хранить тайны.

\- Блядь, - емко ответил Джек и нахмурился. Что бы он там ни говорил, Стайлза он считал членом стаи, и если тому могла угрожать какая-то опасность… - Думаешь, заберет? Имеет право?

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответила Натали. Стайлз у нее на плече всхрапнул, потом икнул, пустил слюну на куртку и сладко засопел. – Надо будет спросить у Келлера. Надеюсь, что нет. Если только Стайлз сам не захочет вернуться.

\- Ладно, - Джек потер затылок и вскинул руку в неловком жесте, будто хотел попрощаться. – Оставим этот разговор на утро. Это надо обсуждать со всеми.

\- Точно, - согласилась Натали. – Спокойной ночи.

Джек кивнул ей и ушел в сторону кухни. Голова у Стайлза завтра будет раскалываться знатно.

 

Стайлз ненавидел весь мир. И Дерека Хейла, олицетворявшего сейчас все вселенское зло. И еще свою жалкую человеческую голову. 

Он застонал, перекатился на другой бок, но не рассчитал силу и больно ударился носом прямо в тумбочку, оказавшуюся неожиданно близко.

\- Сука, - взвыл Стайлз и, схватившись за разбитый нос, кое-как сел в кровати. Он запрокинул голову и простонал: - Как, как можно было…

Мысль он не закончил, наткнувшись взглядом на таблетки и воду. Боже, благослови оборотней за их предусмотрительность. Хотя, наверняка, благодарить стоило Натали. Или вчера был еще кто-то?..

\- Спасибо! – на всякий случай крикнул Стайлз в пустоту. Ну как в пустоту, кто надо, его услышал.

Закинув в рот сразу две таблетки, он запил их сразу половиной стакана воды. Потом опомнился, достал аддеролл и допил воду уже до конца. Стало чуточку легче.

\- У меня тут кровь, между прочим, - не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, жалобно произнес он, пару минут спустя. Кровь действительно все еще шла, Стайлз измазал в ней ладонь и рассматривал собственные пальцы. Воспоминания нахлынули удушливой волной. Сколько крови было на его руках в прошлом. Может сейчас она просто выступила на коже? Вся та кровь, в которой он успел измараться за три гребаных года со дня знакомства с Дереком Хейлом?

В дверь постучали, и Стайлз очнулся от своих размышлений. Что ж, меньше всего он ожидал увидеть у себя на пороге Джека.

\- Только не говори, что мне придется тебя благодарить, - криво усмехнулся Стайлз и застонал, потому что от этого нос вдруг начал болеть. Видимо раньше просто спасал болевой шок.

\- Думаешь, я откажу себе в таком удовольствии – заставить тебя быть благодарным? - Джек ухмыльнулся и сел на кровать, двинув бедром задницу Стайлза. – Как ты умудрился? – он кивнул на расквашенный нос Стилински.

\- Терзаюсь тем же вопросом, - осторожно фыркнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как Ротчестер подносит руку к его лицу, а через мгновение по ладони и предплечью уже бегут вверх тонкие черные линии, мгновенно принося облегчение. – Почему не пришла Натали?

\- Ну, ты просто вчера признался мне в любви, и я решил, что стоит сделать шаг навстречу, - Джек стрельнул глазами из-под ресниц, но, заметив охуевший взгляд Стайлза, не выдержал и заржал: - Видел бы себя сейчас!

\- Придурок, - хмыкнул Стайл, потерев все еще не особо приятный на ощупь нос. – Посмотрел бы я на тебя.

\- На самом деле, никого просто нет дома, - хмыкнул Джек. – Думаешь, пошел бы я к тебе по своей воле?

\- Вот же засранец, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Знаешь, ты мне очень напоминаешь одного человека. Из прошлого.

\- Что, такой же обаятельный и харизматичный красавец? – Ротчестер в шутку выпятил грудь, красуясь.

\- Нет, - Стайлз стукнул его подушкой. – Такая же задница.

Джек пихнул подушку обратно и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ладно, принцесса, хватит разлеживаться, - он пихнул Стайлза голой ступней в бок и добавил уже серьезно: - Пол поехал за Келлером. Будет собрание стаи.

Стайлз шумно сглотнул и взволнованно уставился на Джека, но у того пока тоже не было никаких ответов. А вопросы и у Стайлза наличествовали в избытке.

***

Логан Келлер считался одним из лучших специалистов по оборотням в Нью Йорке. И сильным колдуном заодно. Последние три месяца Стайлз обучался у него всяким интересным штукам, как он сам их называл. Его пытливый ум жадно впитывал информацию, которую неплохо было бы заиметь и раньше, но все как-то возможности не представлялось. Да и Дитон больше занимался спасением их задниц, чем преподавательской работой. Келлера Стайлз искренне уважал и даже, пожалуй, любил. Ну как любил всех: Натали, Пола, Кару, даже чертова Джека, который иногда оказывался не такой уж и задницей.

Но вот конкретно сейчас Стайлз смотрел на Логана, сидящего в их гостиной на диване, и побаивался того, что скажет его учитель. На Келлера пытливо смотрели еще шесть пар глаз. Стайлз украдкой, ну насколько он мог себе это позволить в компании оборотней, рассматривал свою стаю, пытаясь вычислить их реакцию, но тщетно – те умели сохранять невозмутимость в любых ситуациях, чертовы волчары.

\- Итак, - нарушил слегка затянувшееся молчание Пол, - что ты обо всем этом думаешь, Логан?

\- Кхм, - Келлер откашлялся и промокнул абсолютно сухой лоб платком. – Как вы все знаете, случаи, когда оборотень меняет одну стаю на другую, не так уж и редки. И пусть Стайлз не оборотень, но, будучи в стае, он автоматически живет по ее законам, подчиняется порядкам и чтит обычаи. Кои, пусть и не одобряют перемену стаи, но и не запрещают этого. Тем более, что случаи бывают всякие, мы с вами знаем. – Он почему-то бросил короткий взгляд на Пола, тот нахмурился, а Стайлз заерзал. Какие тайны хранил их Альфа? Неужели, негодник, успел сменить пару-тройку стай, пока не обзавелся собственной? 

\- Нас больше интересует, в каком случае Альфа имеет право потребовать обратно бывшего члена своей стаи, - невозмутимо спросил Пол, но Стайлз успел заметить всполох алого в его глазах. Значит слова старика его задели. Как интересно.

\- Есть только один вариант, в котором Альфа в праве требовать этого, - Логан выдержал театральную паузу, позер. – Если это его пара.

Теперь все взгляды, резко поголубевшие и пожелтевшие от волнения, устремились на Стайлза. Тот вмиг почувствовал себя неуютно от столь пристального внимания, и повел плечами, словно пытаясь от этого внимания избавиться.

\- Стайлз, - снова этот особенный голос Альфы. Нечестно использовать его в такие драматические моменты!

\- Нет, - выдавил через силу Стайлз, говорить отчего-то резко стало больно. – Нет, он не объявлял меня парой.

\- Но вы ведь жили вместе? – нахмурилась Натали.

\- И наверняка занимались сексом? – хмыкнул Джек. Нет, все же определенно засранец.

\- Да, и на первое, и на второе, - Стайлз снова поерзал, подергал шеей и пострелял глазами во все углы комнаты. Будто бы резко в нем закончился аддеролл. – Что вы смотрите? Да, мы жили вместе, мы трахались, но он никогда не называл меня своей парой!

\- Странно, - Пол нахмурился и постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Но что ж, так нам даже лучше, правда Логан?

\- Определенно, - Келлер согласно кивнул. – Если ритуала не было, значит, все в порядке! – Он довольно хлопнул себя ладонями по бедрам и собрался подниматься.

\- Ритуала? – Стайлз шумно сглотнул, мысли лихорадочно бегали в голове, а руки никак не желали улечься смирно, хватая все, до чего могли дотянуться. – Какого ритуала?

\- Если ты не знаешь о нем, значит его не было, - мягко улыбнулся Келлер.

\- А, пфф, ну да, конечно, - заметно расслабился Стайлз. – Меня же тогда поставили бы в известность, правда? Ха-ха-х. Ведь правда же?

***

В воскресенье утром Стайлза растолкали пораньше, влили в него чашку кофе, а потом впихнули в громадный лэндкрузер Рассела. Рассел сидел за рулем и посмеивался, бросая на все еще сонного Стайлза сочувствующие взгляды. Впрочем, ему явно стоило поработать над сочувствием.

Стайлз снова ненавидел весь мир, а особенно торговые центры, куда его везла жена Рассела – Кара, в компании Натали и Сандры. Почему-то Джек не удостоился подобной чести. Наверняка сумел отмазаться, сволочь. Стайлза же никто даже не спрашивал, а вдруг у него могли быть планы на этот день! Ведь могли же! Свидание, например.

Ладно, все прекрасно знали, что он долбанный лузер, все еще помешанный на бывшем бойфренде, и личная жизнь у него отсутствовала как класс. Но все же. Блин.

Стайлз, которому надоело рассматривать унылый пейзаж за окном, перевел взгляд на Рассела, сидящего рядом. Младший Денвер был неплохим парнем. Работал в строительной компании, вместе с братом, к слову, отлично вел дела, любил свою жену, но… Что-то в нем слегка напрягало Стайлза. Возможно потому, что из всей стаи с Расселом они общались меньше всего. Тот неплохо относился к Стайлзу, но сближения у них как-то не случилось. И не то чтобы Стайлз в чем-то подозревал Рассела, или еще что-то…

\- Бля-я-ядь! – заорал Стайлз в голос, потому что в этот момент их резко подрезали, Рассел вильнул в сторону, уходя от столкновения, а Стайлза швырнуло лицом прямо в переднюю панель. Ну и конечно, он снова разбил кое-как заживший нос. Кто бы сомневался.

 

В чертовом торговом центре было шумно и почему-то душно. Стайлз с налепленным на переносицу белым пластырем – работа Сандры – чувствовал себя полным придурком. Прибавьте к этому взмокшую майку, прилипшую к спине, и опущенное до температуры абсолютного нуля настроение, и вы получите Стайлза Стилински во всей красе.

\- Ты как? – сочувственно спросила Натали, заметив состояние друга.

\- Нормально, - Стайлз нервно дернул плечом и вздохнул. – Блин. Что за дерьмо вечно творится вокруг меня? – Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, намереваясь выдать длинную тираду, но вдруг сдулся, выпустил воздух и пробормотал: - Ладно, все нормально. Пошли, итак отстали.  
\- Куплю тебе молочный коктейль, - с улыбкой пообещала Натали, и Стайлз оттаял.

 

Спустя три гребаных бесконечных часа, Стайлз наконец смог примостить свой зад на стул и с наслаждением вытянуть ноги. Натали торжественно поставила перед ним запотевший стакан с молочным коктейлем и уселась рядом.

\- Ты просто герой, - Кара улыбнулась, отпивая глоток своего безалкогольного мохито. Вот уж кто всегда выглядел свежо и бодро. Стайлз всегда ей в тайне завидовал. Даже Натали бывала более человечной, что ли. Не в том плане, что у Кары эмоциональный диапазон куклы, вовсе нет, просто та казалась уж слишком идеальной, что ли. Впрочем, что странного – жена Рассела.

\- Да уж, герой, не то слово, - Стайлз шумно втянул коктейль через трубочку, поерзал и огляделся, рассматривая сновавших словно муравьи людей. – Между прочим, у меня нет ваших супер-сил, а пакеты со шмотками таскаю именно я!

\- Рассел тоже, - вступилась за брата Сандра. – Правда он купил не меньше нас троих, - добавила она со смешком.

Натали и Кара рассмеялись в ответ, Стайлз солидарно улыбнулся и вновь окинул толпу взглядом. Что-то там, в этой самой толпе, его не отпускало. 

И вдруг он понял что. Пронзительный взгляд зеленых глаз будто загипнотизировал и приковал его к стулу. Стайлз не мог пошевелиться, а не проглоченный коктейль вылился обратно в стакан, измазав подбородок. Дерек Хейл стоял в паре десятков метров от их столика, буравил его взглядом и о чем-то говорил с Расселом. Лишь когда он отвернулся к Денверу, Стайлз смог пошевелиться. Задергавшись, он чуть не перевернул столик, запутавших в собственных ногах, когда попытался встать. Наконец с шумом отодвинул стул и вскочил на ноги, оглядываясь. Но Дерека уже не оказалось на прежнем месте. Да что за черт? Долбанный Хейл решил поизмываться над Стайлзом? 

К столу вернулся хмурый Рассел.

\- Что он хотел? – быстро спросил Стайлз, вытирая рукой заляпанный сладким коктейлем липкий подбородок.

\- Просто поздоровался, - на секунду замешкавшись, ответил Рассел.

\- Ты издеваешься? – не выдержал Стайлз. Блядь, да что за идиотизм происходит?

Но Рассел только покачал головой в ответ и больше ничего не произнес. Если что-то Хейл ему и сказал, это предназначалось явно не для ушей Стайлза. Чертовы тихушники. Порой Стайлз ненавидел оборотней и их гребаные секреты. А в том, что у Денверов и Хейла были какие-то общие тайны, он уже твердо уверился.

***

\- Стайлз! Стайлз, ты слушаешь? – Логан, по-видимому, уже не первый раз окликнул его, судя по озадаченному лицу.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, выплывая из воспоминаний. С появлением в городе Дерека, он постоянно нырял в прошлое, как в Гарри Поттер в думосбор. Не самое приятное занятие, учитывая, как закончилась история их с Хейлом любви. Любви. Ахах. Ну да. Стайлз усмехнулся и постарался сосредоточиться на словах Келлера. Тот рассказывал ему про вскармливание и воспитание малышей в стаях. Что ж, это было поприятней, чем особенности физиологии волчиц и подробности родов. Куда приятней, если честно.

\- Что-то стряслось? – Келлер присел на край стола, за которым занимался Стайлз.

\- Будто вы не знаете, - Стайлз вздохнул и с удовольствием воспользовался паузой, чтобы не писать. Он откинул ручку и отвалился на спинку стула, шире расставив ноги. – В субботу сами же у нас были.

\- Тебя беспокоит встреча с Дереком? 

Чертов въедливый старик. Ладно-ладно, Келлер классный старик, просто именно сейчас он лез туда, куда его не просили. Стайлз – уж точно.

\- Немного, - ответил он уклончиво, закрываясь внутрь как улитка в панцирь. – Может продолжим занятие? Я не думаю, что вам будут интересны душевные терзания вчерашнего школьника? Я даже не оборотень. Вам точно будет скучно!

\- Хорошо, - Логан улыбку уголками рта. – Просто знай, он не сможет увести тебя против воли.

Стайлз кивнул. Ха. Если бы все было так просто. Он беспокоился не за то, что Дерек уведет его насильно. Он беспокоился, что сам кинется за ним, как чертов жалкий мудак без всякого намека на гордость! Дерек, ну зачем ты приехал? 

 

После лекции Келлера Стайлз намеревался отправиться в центральную библиотеку. На удивление, там хранилось бессчетное количество древних фолиантов, способных помочь ему разгадать тайны мироздания и особенности жизни оборотней, в частности. Но планам не суждено было сбыться. Чахлый и постоянно чихающий додж сдох, не пожелав даже завестись. Стайлз от злости стукнул по рулю и вспомнил свою детку, свой прекрасный, пусть тоже ломающийся, но все равно надежный ДжиПи. Его пришлось оставить в Бикон Хилз вместе с просранной невинностью и разбитым сердцем.

\- Эм, Нати, привет, - Стайлз потер лоб ладонью. – Тут такое дело. Не сможешь забрать меня от Логана? Какой еще красавчик? Натали, ему хотя бы восемнадцать есть? Боже, ты неисправима. Почему тебе так нравятся эти сопляки? Я не сопляк! Я прекрасный образец и пример того, как можно не быть сопляком в девятнадцать! Ладно, я понял тебя, позвоню Джеку.

\- Ты что, совсем псих? – ответил ему Ротчестер. – Я на совещании, между прочим. В отличие от некоторых, я приношу в стаю деньги!

Задница, как есть. Стайлз фыркнул и набрал Рассела. Вряд ли тот пошлет так же прямо как Джек. 

\- Стайлз, - Денвер-младший, судя по звукам, находился где-то на стройке. – Я сейчас немного занят. Ты что, не можешь вызвать эвакуатор?

\- Наверное, могу, - ответил Стайлз, который почему-то совершенно об эвакуаторе не подумал. – Просто я решил...

\- Кара сейчас свободна, - громко, явно перекрикивая шум у себя за спиной, перебил его Рассел. – Позвони ей. Она где-то в твоем районе.

Вот так Стайлз и оказался в уютном салоне минивена Кары полчаса спустя.

\- Куда тебя подбросить? – улыбаясь спросила Кара, выезжая с подземной стоянки. – Если куда-то далеко, то сначала заедем к моей знакомой, надо кое-что забрать.

\- В… - Библиотека находилась почти что на другом конце города. Стайлз махнул рукой. – Не проблема, поехали к знакомой. Я не тороплюсь.

Магический салон? Серьезно? Стайлз постарался не рассмеяться, когда они припарковались у небольшого магазинчика с весьма характерным названием «Око судьбы». Неужели Кара верила во всю эту чушь?

Ага. Стайлз совсем упустил из виду тот факт, что сам он занимался у одного из известнейших колдунов Нью-Йорка. Правда пока что до непосредственно колдовства они так и не дошли. А рябиновый круг он и раньше умел смыкать.

\- Я там пробуду минут двадцать, если хочешь, можешь выпить кофе пока, - Кара кивнула на забегаловку через дорогу.

У Стайлза некрасиво заурчало в животе, и он смущенно кивнул. Все лучше, чем торчать в машине. 

Забегаловка оказалась вполне приличной, даже скатерти на столах приятно радовали глаз чистотой. Стайлз уселся у окна и заказал двойной американо. Он редко позволял себе кофе, но уж если пил, то только крепкий и черный. Ну и, конечно, пару пончиков. Их он обожал не меньше кофеинового наркотика.

По телевизору передавали городские новости. Оказывается в их городе сейчас проходил гей-парад. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, Денни бы понравилось. Хотя почему только Денни? Будто он сам не гей. А ведь когда-то искренне считал себя натуралом, был влюблен в малышку Лидию и верил в своей гетеросексуальное счастье в будущем. До встречи с Дереком Хейлом. Теперь он и в гомосексуальное-то не особо верил. Конечно, умом Стайлз понимал, что пройдет еще немного времени, и он сможет спокойно смотреть на мужчин, ну или женщин, это уж как сложится, так вот, смотреть на них спокойно и представлять, как занимается с ними сексом. Сейчас же пока все эти мысли вызывали лишь болезненные спазмы в груди и тонны жалости к себе. Ну почему, зачем Дерек так с ним поступил? 

О, да, Стайлз, детка, самое время заняться самокопанием! 

\- Ваш кофе, сэр, - улыбчивая официантка поставила перед ним чашку и ушла обратно, покачивая бедрами. Раньше Стайлза бы несомненно порадовал сей факт, но теперь его больше интересовала черная бурда на столе.

Сделав пару глотков, он вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. И открыл рот в немом возгласе. Через стекло, стоя у машины Кары, на него смотрел Дерек-чертов сталкер-Хейл. Похоже, тот так и не утратил привычки пялиться на людей, еще с тех времен, как вернулся в Бикон Хилз и промышлял своими гляделками в школьном дворе.

Но на сей раз Стайлз вознамерился не дать Хейлу уйти от разговора. Он должен был узнать, что понадобилось чертову волчаре сейчас, спустя шесть месяцев. Неужели, совесть проснулась? Хахах. Три раза. Стайлз кинул несколько мятых баксов на стол и поднялся на ноги, не отводя взгляда от Дерека. Тот стоял, не двигаясь, и будто бы даже не собираясь свалить. Хотя при этом выглядел так, словно собирался кого-нибудь убить. Как Дерек, в общем.

Но Стайлз почти не удивился, не увидев никого рядом с машиной, когда выбрался на улицу.

***

\- Ну что вы на меня все так смотрите? – Стайлз не выдержал и бросил вилку на стол, та звонко отскочила в сторону и упала на пол. Пришлось лезть. 

\- Кара говорит, что сегодня видела Хейла рядом со своей машиной. Вы говорили? – Пол подлил себе вина в бокал. Они тут все очень любили пить вино за ужином, хотя только Стайлз реально мог опьянеть. Фрики, ей богу.

\- Нет, мы не говорили, - фыркнул Стайлз, выбравшись из-под стола с взъерошенными волосами, потому что умудрился задеть скатерть. – И, сдается мне, еще долго, очень долго не поговорим. Потому что чертов волчара, тупо сталкерит. Это его любимая привычка, к слову.

\- Почему это? – заинтересовалась Натали.

\- Он почти год только и делал, что наблюдал за всеми нами, попадал в передряги, да ошивался рядом с моим домом или в моей спальне, - Стайлз снова фыркнул и огляделся по сторонам, думая, чем бы вытереть вилку. Он уже стал засматриваться на скатерть, когда Джек, сидящий рядом, закатил глаза и кинул в него салфетку. Стайлз почувствовал себя полным придурком.

\- Как мило, - ухмыльнулась Натали. – Говоришь, в твоей спальне?

\- Грей, уймись, - Стайлз закатил глаза не хуже Ротчестера, за что получил одобрительный смешок с его стороны. – Я веду к тому, что в прошлый раз ему понадобился год, прежде чем мы наконец разобрались в наших отношениях и стали… - Он запнулся, задумавшись. – Хотя, пожалуй, мы так и не разобрались в них.

\- То есть, ты полагаешь, что он не будет предпринимать попыток вернуть тебя? – уточнил Пол, потерев подборок. Признаться, Стайлзу нравился его подбородок. А что, мужественный, квадратный. Не такой, конечно, как у Дерека… Блядь.

\- Я не знаю, что от него ждать, - честно ответил Стайлз, пожав плечами. – Но он уже три раза тупо проигнорировал меня, хотя имел возможность поговорить. Последний раз – вообще без свидетелей. И я искренне не понимаю, за каким хреном ему вообще понадобилось приезжать сюда. Разве что, дело у него не ко мне…

\- А к кому же? – Пол вопросительно выгнул бровь.

\- К вам, - Стайлз вперился в него взглядом, в надежде поймать хоть какую-то реакцию. Но фокусы оборотней всегда срабатывали – ничего не удалось.

\- Глупости, - Пол покачал головой. – Если бы у него и были какие-то вопросы к нам с Расселом, он задал бы их еще три года назад.

\- Я так и знал! – Стайлз победно вскинул руку с вилкой, и та снова улетела под стол. – Блин, ладно, черт с ней. Так вот, я с самого начала понял, что у вас какие-то общие секретики! Наверняка, он прибыл по вашу душу! Колитесь, братцы-кролики!

\- Стайлз, - осадил его Рассел. Особенного голоса Альфы у него, конечно, не было, но пригвождать взглядом к стулу, вполне себе умел. – Нет у нас никаких секретиков с твоим Дереком. Просто Пол был какое-то время в стае Хейлов.

\- Дерек уже давно не мой… - запальчиво начал Стайлз, но тут же осекся. – Чего, блядь? Как это ты был в стае Хейлов? – Он вытаращился на Пола, который сейчас сильно напоминал дядю Питера, делавшего его коронное выражение лица «Стайлз, пожалуйста».

\- Так сложилось, - коротко ответил Пол. 

Охуенное объяснение.

\- Ты сказал это вслух, - хихикнула Сандра.

\- Да? – Стайлз снова стушевался. – Но, в общем-то, ладно, я и хотел сказать это вслух. Тогда, может быть, Дерек и правда хочет поговорить с вами, а не со мной? Вот ведь в субботу с Расселом болтал! О чем, кстати? – Он повернулся в сторону Рассела всем корпусом и даже чуть-чуть прилег на стол, намереваясь внимательно слушать.

\- Боги, ты не выносим, - Пол потер переносицу. 

\- Нет у него к нам никаких дел, - ответил Рассел. – Кроме одного – тебя. Дерек интересовался, хорошо ли к тебе относятся в стае.

\- Дерек что? – тупо переспросил Стайлз, вселенная которого сейчас встала на голову и весело дрыгала ногами в воздухе.

\- Может все же расскажешь нам, что между вами на самом деле произошло? – мягко спросила Кара. – Потому что для человека, который, по твоим словам, бросил тебя не самым приятным образом, Дерек Хейл ведет себя довольно странно.

\- Дерек Хейл и странно – вообще синонимы! – воскликнул Стайлз и тут же сник под проникновенными взглядами стаи. – Я… Ну что вы хотите услышать? Мы с ним два года встречались, ну, точнее, фактически жили вместе. У нас все было круто. Ну, насколько может быть круто у человека с СДВ и оборотня с душевными травмами и крайне мерзким характером. Ладно-ладно, я вру, он не мерзкий. Напротив, он хороший малый, ему просто не повезло в жизни, связался не с той девчонкой, оказавшейся мяньячкой, ну, и пошло-поехало…

Он жестикулировал руками и грустно улыбался, вспоминая прожитое вместе время. Это и правда было грустно. Потому что было слишком хорошо.

\- Стайлз? – голос Пола вернул его к реальности.

\- А, да, - Стайлз встряхнулся. – В общем, у нас все шло отлично. Ну, за одним исключением. Мы в любви друг другу не признавались, это так по-девчоночьи, ну, вы понимаете, да? – он глупо хихикнул, и сам осознавая, что звучит это довольно жалко. – Но главное ведь поступки, верно? Он мог перегрызть за меня глотку любому! И перегрыз, - добавил еле слышно. – Стая стала мне как семья. Да и он тоже, чувствовалось, наконец смог осесть. Без всех своих заморочек, без постоянных угроз быть убитым, и прочее. Я думал, что у нас все хорошо.

\- Почему же ты все таки уехал? – Натали сжала его ладонь и заглянула в глаза. – Только на этот раз без расплывчатого «детка, мне разбили сердце». Уже не прокатит. Ты только что рассказал нам, что вы фактически жили как пара в стае, если я правильно поняла?

Пол согласно кивнул в ответ. Стайлз шмыгнул носом и потер шею.

\- Ну, в общем, все шло хорошо, пока в один прекрасный день он не встал перед всей стаей и не сказал, что собирается найти себе самку и обзавестись потомством.

\- Блядь, - Джек немного испуганно глянул на свою ладонь, раскрошившую стеклянный бокал, по которой бежали струйки крови. 

\- Примерно так, да, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Как-то я не вписывался в эти его планы, поэтому понял, что больше мне в Бикон Хилз ловить нечего. Поэтому я и сам недоумеваю, какого дьявола Дерек приехал в Нью Йорк. Не иначе как поделиться радостной вестью, - пробормотал он чуть слышно.

\- С парой так нельзя, - тихо прошептала Сандра, казалось она вот-вот расплачется.

\- Да не был я его парой! – вспылил Стайлз. – Как вы не поймете? Не был и не смог бы стать, как бы не хотел этого, черт возьми. Потому что гребаному Альфе нужно потомство! Потому что гребаный Альфа не может быть геем и жить с человеком! Господи, почему я объясняю это ВАМ?

\- Стайлз… - прерывая зарождающуюся истерику, произнес Пол. Но тщетно, Стайлз уже завелся.

\- Что «Стайлз»? Вы думаете, мне сейчас легко? Ну, конечно, дурачок Стайлз, что с него станется? Ну, подумаешь, пожил три года среди волков, ха-ха. Ну, подумаешь, решил, что может быть в коем-то веке счастливым. Вот идиот, правда? Ну подумаешь…

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул Пол, заставляя заткнуться, наверное, даже бет других стай, которые случайно оказались в радиусе мили от их дома. – Я гей.

\- Не надо меня утеша… Что? – Стайлз глупо открыл рот. Что за вечер открытий такой? Просто не вечер, а ящик Пандоры, ей богу.

\- Я гей, Стайлз. И всегда им был. Полагаю, что своих детей у меня никогда не будет. Но, слава богу, у меня есть Рассел и Кара, которые позаботятся об этом вопросе. Так что, перестань психовать, ты вполне мог бы жить с Дереком, это не осуждается у оборотней.

\- О, ну спасибо, - Стайлз истерично рассмеялся. – Знаешь, ты мне пиздец как помог сейчас! Вот просто охуенно помог! Спасибо! О да, теперь мне определенно проще будет справиться с собственными проблемами, зная, что меня предпочли какой-то су… - он запнулся, взглянув на Натали, - самке не из-за невозможности другого исхода, а просто потому что… Потому что я…

\- Стайлз, давай я налью тебе чаю? – предложила Кара, сочувственно вздохнув.

\- Спасибо.

Стайлз сдулся и уставился в стену.

Позже, уже лежа в своей постели, он снова принялся истязать себя мыслями о случившемся. Зачем же Дерек все же приехал? Неужели решил вернуть Стайлза? Глупая надежда защекотала в груди и носу, и Стайлз, сделав глубокий вдох, болезненно сжавший грудь, приказал себе не думать о такой чепухе. Наверняка, что-нибудь случилось с драгоценной стаей, а асоциальный Хейл просто снова не знает, что делать. Вот сто процентов.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и подбил рукой подушку, намереваясь зарыться в нее лицом и забыться наконец спасительным сном. Но ему не удалось.   
Тренькнул телефон, сообщая о поступившем сообщении.

«Надо встретиться»

Ну заебись поспал. Стайлз раздраженно вздохнул и уже собрался было ответить, как пришло второе сообщение.

«Завтра в полдень в том же кафе»


	2. For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the grace of your love  
> I writhe in pain  
> In six hundred and sixty-six ways I love you  
> And I hope you feel the same  
> I'm for you  
> I'm for you
> 
> I'm killing myself for your love  
> Аnd again all is lost  
> I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
> I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are  
> (HIM, For you)

***

6-7 месяцев назад. Бикон Хилз.

Стайлз с тоской смотрел на только что захлопнувшуюся дверь собственного дома, за которой сейчас исчез его отец. Официально шериф Стилински ушел на ночное дежурство, но они оба знали, что это не просто обычный вечер. Сегодня вечер, когда Стайлз «окончательно разочаровал отца». 

Стайлз зло пнул ногой диван и упал на него, уставившись в потолок. Ну вот какого хрена он брякнул, что вообще не собирается идти в университет? Теперь, когда колледж был окончен, и перед Стайлзом открылись двери десятков учебных заведений не только страны, но и мира, он свалил на отца это. «Прости, пап, но я вообще не собирался уезжать. Пойду работать»

Круто. Пять баллов, Стилински. Ты в высшей лиге лузеров по разговорам с отцами. 

Стайлз застонал и провел ладонями по лицу, потом и по волосам. Возможно, все было бы куда проще, если рассказать отцу правду. Что Стайлз связался со стаей оборотней, встречается с их Альфой и обучается у местного колдуна колдовским штучкам. Например, он уже узнал кучу трав и отваров, которые оказывали весьма занятные эффекты на оборотней. Но отец бы всего этого не понял. Нет, Стайлз вовсе не считал его глупым. Просто… У шерифа все всегда в жизни должно было вписываться в схему, уложенную в голове еще с юности. Нехитрую, прямую, как палка схему. Только шериф не понимал, что Стайлз никогда ни в какую схему не вписался бы. Возможно из-за этого и случались все их разногласия. 

Конечно, после давней истории с Джерардом Арджентом, отец вполне мог начать о чем-то догадываться, но Мелисса явно помалкивала, а у шерифа Бикон Хилз хватало и других более насущных проблем. Поэтому разговоры на тему случившегося постепенно сошли на нет.

Вот только история на этом отнюдь не закончилась.

Не прошло и месяца, как Стайлз оказался в постели Дерека Хейла. Ха-ха. Кто узнавал об этом, сначала дико ржал, потом затыкался и неверяще пялился. Все. Все до единого. Начиная от Скотта и заканчивая Айзеком.

Пожалуй, Стайлз тогда чуть ли не впервые увидел, как смеялся Лейхи. Ну хоть что-то хорошее.

Даже Лидия, воспылавшая любовью ко всему живому после такого яркого воссоединения с Джексоном, расхохоталась, потом извинилась и сказала, что счастлива за Стайлза. От этого у Стайлза в животе свернулся препротивный узел, но Дерек быстро с ним справился.

В конце концов, так просто Стайлз не расстался бы со своей невинностью. Оно того стоило!

Первое время, конечно, до полноценных отношений дело не доходило. Разборки с Альфами, нападения омеги, череда загадочных убийств в соседнем штате, которые хотели по доброй памяти повесить на Дерека, да и много чего еще. Все это отнюдь не настраивало на любовный лад. Правда когда наступило относительное затишье, на Стайлза вдруг с оглушительной ясностью свалилось осознание того, как глубоко он уже увяз в этих «не-отношениях» с Дереком.

Он фактически жил в отстраиваемом доме Хейлов. Помогал с ремонтом, помогал с вечными проблемами стаи, трахался с Дереком, готовил с Дереком, смотрел кино с Дереком и стаей, ужинал с Дереком и стаей, принимал душ с Дереком, ездил по магазинам с Дереком, пикировался с Питером, оттачивая обоюдное остроумие, помогал бетам с учебой в колледже, трахался с Дереком, спал с Дереком, завтракал с Дереком, жил с Дереком.

И вот когда он все это осознал, первым порывом было спрятаться и подумать. 

Но подумать не удалось, во-первых, потому что Дерек как раз снова утащил его трахаться. А Стайлз ведь упоминал, что делал это Хейл нереально круто? А, во-вторых, у стаи случились очередные проблемы, поэтому Стайлз, как обычно, окунулся в них с головой, и принятие собственного положения прошло относительно легко. И жизнь вошла в свою относительно хорошую колею.

Конечно, не считая некоторых разногласий с отцом.

***

С Дереком Стайлзу действительно было круто. Конечно, большую часть времени тот старательно поддерживал образ хмурого засранца. Но Стайлзу удалось докопаться до самого дна израненной души Хейла. И там оказалось не так уж и комфортно.

Они с Дереком не говорили о любви. Как-то не до того было. Но Стайлзу хватало и того, что с ним Хейл стал откровенен так, как ни с кем больше. Не то чтобы они трепались по душам. Но из крупиц информации и воспоминаний, которые Дерек день за днем скупо выдавал, Стайлз постепенно построил всю картину. Нет, он не лез с разговорами, хотя, наверное, этого стоило ожидать от него больше всего. Но на самом деле, когда касалось настолько серьезных вещей, он умел слушать, прислушиваться и выжидать. 

Правда ограничение его болтливости не касалось обычной жизни.

\- Эй, угрюмый волчара! – Стайлз стоял на крыльце в одних джинсах, раскачивался на пятках, сунув руки в карманы, и широко улыбался, наблюдая, как Хейл колет дрова в нескольких метрах от дома.

Дерек кинул на него сердитый взгляд, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Стайлза это не устроило.

\- А ну посмотри на меня! – велел он, искренне обрадовавшись, когда Хейл невольно послушался. Или, может, просто заинтересовался, что еще собрался выкинуть Стайлз. – Я тут подумал, что ты дико сексуально смотришься с топором в руках. Не хочешь мне попозировать?

Дерек насмешливо вздернул бровь.

\- Ну, например, вот так, - Стайлз встал боком, отклячил зад и сделал замахивающееся движение рукой. – Или так. 

Он повернулся задом к Дереку и наклонился вперед, практически касаясь руками земли. Как это могло отражать работу дровосека, знал только Стайлз. Но в любом случае эффекта, на который рассчитывал, но добился. Потому что мгновение спустя рычащий в самое ухо Хейл накрыл его сверху горячим и мокрым телом, вдавливаясь членом в задницу и оцарапывая худые бока вмиг выросшими когтями.

\- Так бы сразу и сказал, что не хочешь фотографироваться, - с наигранной обидой произнес Стайлз, чем вызвал новый, куда более раскатистый рык. – Окей, окей, волчара, твои условия? Излагай, я весь внимание. Буквально каждой клеточкой своего тела внимаю. – И он повертел задом для наглядности.

Дерек несильно полоснул его когтями по голому животу, перехватывая поперек и взваливая на плечо.

\- Мои условия? – все еще с оттенком рыка в голосе повторил он. – Ты лежишь лицом в подушку с раскрытой задницей. И молчишь. Как тебе мои условия?

\- Да ты просто прирожденный дипломат! – воодушевленно воскликнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как щеки заливает жаркий румянец.

В общем, да, с Дереком было очень круто.

 

Однажды Стайлз заболел, и отец заставил его остаться дома. Не то чтобы Стайлз куда-то рвался с температурой. Если честно, он вообще не особо помнил прошлые двое суток. Все, чем ограничивалось его существование – носовые платки, таблетки и горячее молоко.

О, да, он упивался жалостью к себе. Хотя бы потому, что в эти дни его не навестил никто из стаи. Даже Скотт! 

Когда наконец немного отступила температура, Стайлз стал развлекать себя тем, что перечитывал старые комиксы. О ноутбуке не было и речи – голова раскалывалась и без этого, спасибо. Поэтому ему оставалось довольно скучно времяпровождение с давно зачитанными до дыр выпусками десятилетней давности.

Признаться, он уже настолько отчаялся без общения, что подумывал, не написать ил Дереку смс. Вообще, тот факт, что ни он, ни другие члены стаи даже не поинтересовались его здоровьем, весьма удручал. Закончив очередную пятиминутку жалости, Стайлз услышал тактичное поскребывание в окно. 

\- Эм, войдите? – сипло отозвался он.

Окно тут же поднялось вверх, и на подоконник взобрался Дерек.

\- О, - произнес Стайлз. – О.

\- Тебе уже лучше, - Дерек кивнул сам себе, принюхиваясь. Стайлз немного смутился. Он не мылся дня четыре, и в комнате сейчас пахло явно не розами. – Перестань, - Хейл заметил его метания. – Твой запах меня никогда не раздражает.

Какие откровения. Стайлз хотел было уже развить эту тему, но Дерек просто спрыгнул на пол, подошел к кровати, упал перед ней на колени и положил руку Стайлзу на лицо. Не на лоб, а именно на лицо, накрыв нос, глаза и верхнюю губу. Посидел так с полминуты, потом убрал руку и наклонился, заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза.

\- Мм, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда молчание затянулось слишком долго. Он облизнул сухие губы и шмыгнул носом. Дерек отмер и вдруг улыбнулся. Буквально уголками рта, но Стайлзу так редко удавалось урвать его улыбку, что сейчас это был маленький праздник. Он и правда почувствовал себя лучше. – Слушай, - голос все еще слушался не особо хорошо. – Мне в душ надо. Что бы ты там не говорил насчет моего запаха…

Дерек ничего не ответил, только снова улыбнулся и покачал головой. А потом он вдруг подхватил Стайлза на руки – тот захлебнулся негодующим и несогласным возгласом, да – и понес в ванную.

Не то чтобы Дерек и до этого не таскал Стайлза на руках, как девицу. Но раньше он носил его на плече, оставляя хоть какие-то крохи гордости. А теперь это оказалось слишком нежно, слишком неправильно правильно.

Дерек помог ему вымыться. Точнее, практически вымыл сам. И это было куда интимней, чем когда они принимали душ вдвоем. Потому что одно дело, когда вы просто дрочите друг другу, например. И совсем другое – когда кто-то намыливает твой член или трогает тебя между ягодиц без сексуального подтекста. На удивление, это куда более стыдно и горячо.

Потом Хейл завернул его в полотенце и отнес обратно. Как бы там ни было горячо Стайлзу, он все еще чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы развить тему. И Дерек это знал. В итоге они до утра валялись в кровати вдвоем и читали комиксы про Супермена.

Скотт рассказал ему неделю спустя, что Дерек никого не подпускал к дому Стилински, пока Стайлз болел, опасаясь за его и без того пошатнувшееся здоровье. И сам буквально жил под окнами его дома, уходя буквально на пару часов в день, чтобы поесть в ближайшей забегаловке.

 

Конечно у них не обходилось без ссор. Ну точнее, не обходилось практически ни одного дня. И не то чтобы это были прям таки Ссоры, скорее извечные разногласия по поводу дел стаи, по поводу обучения бет, по поводу дальнейшей жизни Стайлза.

Дерек никогда не говорил прямо, но Стайлз знал, что тот был бы не против, поступи он в какой-нибудь университет в другом штате. Не потому, что так жаждал избавиться или не ценил. Напротив, хотел лучшего. Как и отец.

Стайлза это иррационально обижало. Он не хотел понимать, зачем спроваживать его куда-то, если ему и тут отлично жилось? Тем более, он не принимал этого от Дерека. Потому что… Потому что чертово слово на букву «Л», которое они оба пока так и не произнесли вслух.

Впрочем, этот вопрос ни разу прямо не поднялся, а проблем хватало и без него.

Один раз вышла довольно сильная размолвка. В тот день Стайлз с самого утра ездил по магазинам в качестве личного водителя Лидии. Та занималась некоторыми дизайнерскими вопросами в обустройстве дома, хоть и училась на политолога. И ей требовалась чернорабочая сила, таскавшая бы за ней сумки и возившая ее из магазина в магазин.

Почему не Джексон или Бойд, или Айзек? Наверное, потому что Джексон отпадал сразу, как не приемлющий к себе любых определений, включающих такое понятие как «рабочая сила». А Бойд и Айзек просто-напросто побаивались Лидию, которую втайне все еще считали ведьмой. Порой Стайлз полагал, что не совсем безосновательно.

Так вот, самое интересное случилось тогда, когда Стайлз, увешанный пакетами и свертками, ввалился в дом уже под вечер. Лидию он завес к родителям, у них намечался семейный ужин. И, как потом понял Стайлз, наметился он к счастью.

Потому что Дерек Хейл рвал и метал.

\- Что стряслось? – Стайлз сгрузил пакеты прямо посреди гостиной и уселся на диван, вытянув ноги и блаженно застонав.

\- Где ты был? – рявкнул Дерек, нависнув над ним. Когти на правой руке пропороли кожаную обивку дивана в паре дюймов от лица Стайлза. Он нахмурился.

\- Волчара, что ты завелся? Я пришел с покупками, а не в помаде и растрепанной одежде. Хотя, между прочим, Лидия стала оказывать мне куда больше знаков внимания в последнее время. Но я верный, если ты не заметил.

\- Почему именно ты с ней поехал? – Глаза Дерека уже полыхали красным, Стайлз видел, как выползают клыки, и, черт, это выглядело слегка пугающе, да. Возможно, очень пугающе.

Стайлз сглотнул, покосившись на утонувшие в диване когти, и привел свои аргументы.

\- С ней мог поехать Питер! – рыкнул Хейл. – Какого черта ты?

\- Ну уж нет, - возразил Стайлз, взяв себя в руки. В конце концов, сколько бы Дерек ему не угрожал, серьезного урона пока так и не нанес. – Чтобы я отпустил Лидию с твоим зомби-дядей? Да ни за что!

Дерек шумно втянул воздух, видимо заставляя себя успокоиться, хреново у него, кстати, получалось, и отошел, отвернувшись от Стайлза. Выглядел Хейл странно. Да и вел себя тоже.

\- Эй, волчара, - позвал его Стайлз. – Слушай, еще немного и я решу, что ты ревнуешь.

Дерек обернулся, на мгновение в его глазах мелькнуло изумление, но тут же все залила красная краска. Хейл снова зарычал, на этот раз перекинувшись почти мгновенно.

\- Ты больше не смеешь проводить так много времени наедине с кем-то, понял? – Прозвучало довольно угрожающе, учитывая всю эту оборотническую атрибутику и красную подсветку глаз. – Увижу – узнаешь, что такое ревность Альфы. А сейчас марш в комнату. Я приду через десять минут и возьму тебя. Подготовься, если не хочешь, чтобы порвал.

\- Что? – Стайлз даже вскочил на ноги от негодования. – Да ты совсем офигел, волчара? Думаешь, я твоя собственность? Приказал – и я уже ноги раздвинул? Думаешь, я не смогу сейчас выйти за дверь и уехать отсюда?

\- Я. Сказал. В кровать. – С каждым словом Дерек повышал тон голоса, сотрясая ревом весь дом. Ну первый этаж точно.

У Стайлза внутри что-то дрогнуло. Не сломалось, нет. Просто пришло осознание, что на него сейчас повлияла сила Альфы. И что он действительно не смог бы просто взять и выйти за дверь.

Будто в сомнамбулическом состоянии он поднялся на второй этаж, вошел в спальню и разделся. Лег на кровать, раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях, взял с тумбочки не закрытый тюбик смазки, окунул два пальца туда, а потом сунул их в себя. Он вовсе не хотел сейчас секса, и от этого было как-то в разы дерьмовей. А еще от того, что Дерек воспользовался своей силой, чтобы доказать власть, чтобы подчинить волю Стайлза. Неплохо для Альфы и беты. Но хуево для людей, находящихся в долбанных отношениях.

Дерек так и не трахнул его. Он вообще не пришел, блядь. И Стайлз не знал, отчего чувствовал себя так погано. Ведь секса по принуждению так и не случилось.

Они не разговаривали три дня. Самые долгие три дня в жизни Стайлза после трех дней подготовки похорон матери.

Дерек вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось, а Стайлза вообще не существует. Стайлз же злился и бесился, постоянно дерзил, нарывался и напрашивался. Провоцировать на ревность он все же не решился, понимая, что это может разрушить все окончательно. Но и без того находил немало поводов, чтобы зацепить Хейла.

А тот, блядь, вообще не велся!

К вечеру третьего дня Стайлз, раздраженный и злой по самые яйца, решил, что с него, на хуй, хватит. Он вытащил свой рюкзак, кинул на кровать и стал собирать вещи с полок в шкафу Дерека. По расчетам Стайлза Хейл должен был вернуться не раньше, чем через час. Но по закону жанра вернулся тот в самый разгар бегства.

\- Куда собрался, позволь спросить? 

Стайлз вздрогнул от спокойного голоса Дерека и выронил майку, которую пихал в рюкзак. Хейл опирался спиной о косяк, скрестив руки на груди. Невозмутимый как Джомолунгма. 

\- Тебе не насрать? – грубо спросил Стайлз, которому все в конец осточертело. – Игнорируешь меня третий день. Вообще я удивлен, что ты заметил.

\- Прекрати психовать. Лекарства пил сегодня? – Дерек отлепился от двери и мгновенно оказался за спиной у Стайлза.

\- Какая тебе разница? – Стайлз нервно дернулся, почувствовав горячее дыхание на своей шее, и развернулся к Дереку лицом. – Что, не дашь мне уйти? Снова прикажешь? – зло спросил он, буравя Хейла взглядом.

\- Нет, не прикажу, - покачал тот головой. – Ты сам останешься.

И отступил в сторону, будто освобождая дорогу. Стайлз гневно глянул на него, потом на свой рюкзак. Затем подхватил оставшиеся вещи, быстро запихнул их внутрь и выскочил из комнаты.

Останешься. Как бы не так. Ха-ха.

Но чем больше ступеней лестницы оставалось у Стайлза за спиной, тем меньше злой уверенности оставалось и в нем.

Ведь если уйдет сейчас, то это все. Конец. Обратно Дерек вряд ли примет.

Стайлз дошел до входной двери на почти негнущихся ногах, каждый шаг давался с такой тяжестью, будто в кеды налили свинца. Повернув ручку, он замер, прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху. И у себя внутри. Потом медленно отпустил ручку, развернулся и легко взбежал по лестнице обратно.

Дерек стоял на том же месте и улыбался с видом «Я же тебе говорил». Чертов самодовольный мудак. Но Стайлз больше на него не злился.

Он осознал одну вещь. У него не совсем обычный бойфренд. И далеко не совсем бойфренд. Две вещи по факту.

***

Тем больнее оказалось падать, разбиваясь вместе со своими ожиданиями и мыслями о твердую землю.

Тот день не отличался поначалу от других ничем. Утром Стайлз приготовил завтрак для них с Дереком, пока тот делал зарядку в практически ставшей напоминать человеческое жилье гостиной. Они вместе выпили кофе, съели яичницу, и Стайлз вымыл посуду. Не то чтобы Дерек пренебрегал помощью по хозяйству, просто у него всегда находились неотложные дела, и все это постепенно осело на плечах Стайлза.

\- После обеда я еду к Дитону, - напомнил Стайлз, упаковывая на обед сэндвичи себе и отцу. Хоть тот и не принял решения сына забить на учебу и остаться в родном городе вместе с любовником-геем, но Стайлз, как любящий сын, все еще не теряющий надежды вернуть расположение отца, продолжал ежедневно возить ему обеды и пытаться завести разговор. Не особо результативно пока что, но попыток Стайлз не оставлял. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дерек задумчиво. Потом нахмурился и добавил: - Стайлз, постарайся не задерживаться после. У нас будет собрание стаи. Ты должен присутствовать.

\- Что-то случилось? – напрягся Стайлз. Весь вид Дерека кричал о том, что что-то явно случилось. Но тот лишь покачал головой.

\- Рабочие моменты.

«Рабочие моменты». Эта фраза несколько часов спустя пульсировала раскаленной болью в голове и груди у Стайлза, когда он на бешеной скорости, самой большей, что позволял его ДжиПи, гнал прочь от особняка Хейлов в сторону дома.

Рабочие, блядь, моменты.

Весь день Стайлза не отпускало чувство, что случилось что-то нехорошее. Но с другой стороны, если бы существовала реальная опасность для стаи, Дерек не стал бы дожидаться вечера, чтобы сделать официальное заявление. Сказал бы прямо. Созвал экстренно. Такое уже случалось. Значит, и правда ничего серьезного. А Стайлз просто перебрал с аддероллом.

Стая выглядела расслабленно и обычно. Никто не чувствовал угрозы, что уже было хорошим знаком. За исключением Лидии, но на бедняжку постоянно косился чем-то невероятно довольный Питер, так что ее можно было понять. Плюс ко всему, не явился Джексон, засранец.

Стайлз поздоровался со всеми и уселся в кресло, потому что места рядом с Дереком не осталось. Как обычно, беты поспешили воспользоваться не частой возможностью погреться теплом тела Альфы. Стайлз научился справляться с ревностью по поводу таких моментов. К тому же, Дерек не был так уж ласков и щедр на них.

\- Ну, раз все в сборе, - Хейл обвел взглядом каждого, ненадолго задержавшись глазами на Стайлзе, - думаю, можно начинать. Как вы успели заметить, у нас выдалось относительное затишье. В прошлую субботу я вышел прогуляться, а меня даже никто не попытался убить.

О боги, Дерек Хейл, суровый Альфа пошутил! Беты тут же прыснули со смеху, а Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Уж он-то помнил, чем именно они занимались в прошлую субботу.

\- Но, думаю, вы понимаете, что это затишье, почти наверняка, временное. – Дерек снова нахмурился, возвращая на лицо привычное выражение. – Угроза нападения на нас исходит со многих сторон. И риск однажды не вернуться домой очень велик. Вы ведь понимаете?

Конечно, они понимали. Не понимал пока только Стайлз, куда клонит Дерек.

\- И думаю, сейчас, пока у нас выдались относительно спокойные месяцы, стоит подумать о будущем. – Дерек выдержал паузу, давая каждому время подумать о собственном будущем. – Я считаю, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы заняться продолжением рода Хейлов.

Больше Стайлз ничего не слышал. У него заложило уши с такой силой, что он зажал их руками, в надежде хоть как-то избавиться от этого давящего чувства внутри.

Кажется, Дерек говорил что-то еще, но сил прислушаться попросту не осталось. В гомоне голосов, ориентируясь только наощупь, Стайлз кое-как вывалился из дома на воздух. В груди нестерпимо кололо.

Как, как мог Дерек так с ним поступить? Почему не предупредил хоть как-то? Почему не подготовил? Просто взял и вывалил сейчас новость о том, что собрался завести детей. И так как Стайлз в силу анатомических способностей выносить этих детей никак не мог, вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Ну какого хрена?

Зачем вот так? Словно Стайлз не заслужил хоть чего-то большего. Или Дерек рассчитывал, что Стайлз смириться и будет терпеть его случки ради потомства?

Неужели думал, что Стайлз стал настолько покорной и безвольной куклой в его руках?

Вот уж хуй тебе, Дерек Хейл. Выкуси.

Стайлз забрался в машину, все еще плохо соображая. По-хорошему стоило позвонить отцу, но ждать еще даже десять-пятнадцать минут не хватало сил.

А что если Дерек решил бы поговорить?

Этого Стайлз уж точно не выдержал бы.

Через час он сидел у себя на кровати, соображая, что же делать дальше. Отец дежурил, в доме стояла оглушительная тишина. И Стайлз дергался от каждого звука за окном, опасаясь, что это пришел Хейл. А, может, в тайне, надеясь.

Но Хейл не приходил. По-видимому, решил, что Стайлз снова вернется сам.

К утру Стайлз уже был в аэропорту Нью-Йорка. На столе в кухне лежала записка для отца, где сообщалось, что его блудный сын все же решил заняться своим образованием. Правда не уточнялось, каким именно. А в сумке Стайлза, в потрепанной записной книжке с кучей странных записей, покоился листок с номером некоего Логана Келлера. Старого знакомого доктора Дитона.


	3. Wicked game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
> And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you
> 
> No I don't wanna fall in love  
> this world is always gonna brake your heart  
> No I don't wanna fall in love  
> this world is always gonna brake your heart  
> ...with you  
> (HIM, Wicked Game)

***

Наши дни, Нью-Йорк.

Отремонтировать додж не успели, поэтому Стайлз приехал к ресторанчику на такси. Он никому не сообщил, куда едет, это его личное дело, как никак.

Хейл уже сидел за столиком, Стайлз увидел его с улицы, и сердце привычно екнуло. Он мог сколько угодно врать самому себе, но он вовсе не забыл Дерека. Помнил каждую минуту вместе, а что себя искренне ненавидел.

Вдохнув поглубже и сунув руки в карманы джинсов, он быстро перебежал через дорогу и вошел в кафе. Дерек не обернулся, но наверняка знал о приближении Стайлза еще минут за пять до этого. Со спины он казался прежним. Волосы только отросли, торчали теперь не так сильно, Хейл явно делал успехи в обращении с расческой. Майка выглядела чистой и целой. Боги, почему его мозг обращает внимание на стол ненужную фигню, типа того, выглядит ли Дерек, особо не заботящийся о своем внешнем виде, подобающим образом на людях? Хейл больше не его бойфренд, пора перестань париться по таким поводам.

\- Привет, - как можно беззаботней произнес Стайлз, плюхаяясь на сиденье напротив Дерека. Тот поднял на него взгляд, и Стайлз чуть не застонал, только сейчас понимая, насколько соскучился. И как чертовски тяжело ему далась эта разлука. Дерек молчал, и Стайлз на полную катушку пользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Знакомая щетина, чуть впалые щеки, круги под глазами. Похоже, кто-то снова несколько суток не спал. Но кто такой Стайлз, чтобы делать замечания больше-не-его Альфе?

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз.

Боги, этот голос. Стайлза прошибло током, дрожью и еще какой-то херней. Он сидел, замерев, боясь пошевелиться, потому что иначе просто кинулся бы на Дерека, заваливая прямо тут. За что, за что ему это наказание? В виде помешательства на Хейле.

\- Давно не виделись, - о да, Стилински, ты просто мастер непринужденных бесед бывших любовников после шестимесячной разлуки. Дерек криво усмехнулся.

\- Да уж, давно. Кофе будешь? Хотя лучше чай, - решил он, не дожидаясь ответа, и сделал заказ официантке, не дав Стайлзу времени возмутиться.

\- Ладно, окей, - произнес Стайлз, нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице. – Зачем ты приехал?

\- Поговорить? – улыбнулся Дерек. И, черт, это было нечестно! Такие улыбки Дерек дарил очень-очень редко. И прекрасно знал, сволочь, как они действуют на Стайлза.

\- Почему ты не нашел меня сразу? Как приехал, - быстро уточнил Стайлз, чтобы Дерек не подумал, будто он имел в виду «сразу, как только я сбежал», но они поняли друг друга без слов.

\- Присматривался, - неопределенно ответил Хейл, пожав плечами. – Мне нужно было понять, как ты тут устроился. Что у тебя за отношения с этой стаей.

\- Да ты что? – язвительно спросил Стайлз. – Ну и как, понял? Прекрасные у меня отношения с этой стаей. И с Альфой тоже.

\- Я знаю, - Дерек явственно скрипнул зубами, и Стайлз с удовольствием отметил, как у него заиграли желваки. Что, съел, волчара?

\- И что теперь? О чем ты хотел поговорить? И почему этот разговор состоялся только сейчас? Я имею в виду, прошло уже полгода, что стряслось, что ты вдруг вспомнил обо мне?

\- Я о тебе не забывал, - рыкнул Дерек, мгновенно подсвечивая глаза алым, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- О, ну это безумно льстит мне, знаешь ли, - продолжил кривляться Стайлз, хотя на душе откровенно пованивало от всего происходящего. – Такой крутой Альфа и помнит о своем незадачливом наивном любовнике. Кому угодно польстило бы, правда? Так что, ты позаботился о потомстве рода Хейлов? – задал он между делом вопрос, который терзал его сейчас куда больше всего остального.

\- Да, позаботился, - с еле заметной долей удивления ответил Дерек, видимо, не понимая, с чего вообще Стайлз поднял эту тему. Ха-ха.

\- Понятно, - Стайлз кивнул ему, но больше самом себе, сглатывая горький ком пустых ожиданий в горле. Он повертел в руках солнцезащитные очки, подмечая небольшую царапинку на стекле, потом вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. – Знаешь… - запнулся на секунду, но все же продолжил: - Я не хочу ни о чем с тобой разговаривать. Иди ты на хуй, Хейл.

И он просто поднялся, надел очки и вышел на улицу, понимая, что ни хуя ничего не изменилось, и зачем бы не приехал Дерек Хейл в Нью-Йорк, помогать ему у Стайлза не имелось ни малейшего желания.

***

Стайлз плохо помнил, как он очутился у офиса Денверов, как, впрочем, херово соображал, и зачем он там оказался. Но дежурный в холле приветливо улыбнулся ему:

\- Вы к директору? 

Стайлз огляделся, сообразил, где он и кивнул, правда не совсем понимая, что он скажет Полу. Или Расселу. Или Полу с Расселом. А, собственно, по хуй. Прогонят, пойдет еще куда-нибудь. Хоть бы и к Натали в ее магазинчик нижнего белья. 

Лифт пискнул, замирая на последнем этаже, и Стайлз вышел в коридор. Он задумчиво жевал щеку изнутри и вертел на пальце очки. Мыслей в голове роилось много, но те, что касались Хейла, настойчиво отпихивались на задворки сознания. Надо бы пересадить герань, что стоит на кухонном подоконнике. И можно приготовить мясо сегодня на ужин. А в выходные надо уговорить Пола вывезти стаю на пикник. Стайлз замутил бы отличное барбекю. Он отлично набил руку в приготовлении мяса, пока… Нет, не думать.

Толкнув дверь в кабинет Пола без стука, он крикнул:

\- Это Стай… лз, - закончил он, гулко сглотнув остатки собственного имени. Потому что увиденное заставило его запнуться.

Пол и Рассел стояли у окна и, эм, обнимались?

\- Парни, вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить? – Стайлз буквально упал в кресло, удачно подвернувшееся ему под ноги.

Пол нахмурился и, быстро подойдя к бару, налил в бокал виски на пару пальцев. Стайлз только успел подумать, на хрена тому пить, как бокал оказался перед его носом.

\- Это будет такой ужасный рассказ, что мне необходимо выпить? – фыркнул он, принимая выпивку.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Пол, - просто ты бледный как смерть. Что стряслось? Ваша встреча с Хейлом прошла неудачно?

\- Откуда?.. А, хотя… - Стайлз махнул рукой и осушил виски залпом. – Люблю старину Джека, - одобрительно кивнул он сам себе. – В общем, зачем бы ни приперся Дерек в Нью-Йорк, возвращать меня явно не входит в его планы, расслабьтесь, мальчики. Хотя, пожалуй, - он подозрительно уставился на братьев, - лучше оставьте это до тех пор, пока я не уйду.

\- Стайлз, - Пол закатил глаза, а Рассел подавил смешок. Они оба не выглядели застуканными на месте преступления любовниками, что немного примиряло Стайлза с действительностью. – Мы единокровные родственники. Нам иногда требуется почувствовать свое родство. Это придает сил. Мы же…

\- Животные, я помню, - пьяно хихикнул Стайлз, которому виски на пустой желудок тут же ударило прямо в мозг.

\- Спишу на твою душевную травму, - фыркнул Пол. – В общем, мы гораздо ближе, чем просто братья. Господи, не в том смысле! Что ты так вытаращился? Боги, Рассел, уведи его куда-нибудь, я сейчас не сдержусь!

Рассел все же заржал и, подхватив Стайлза подмышки, выволок из кабинета брата.

\- Пойдем, дорогой, - приговаривал он, волоча Стайлза к себе. – Сейчас я позвоню Джеку, он тебя заберет.

\- Джек меня не любит, - проворчал Стайлз, ноги его заплетались между собой, потому что их хозяин забыл о том, что нужно иногда переступать. – Никто не меня любит…

\- О, только не надо рыданий! – с наигранным ужасом в голосе попросил Рассел. – Джек тебя любит! И мы все тебя любим!

\- Все вокруг геи… - задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как мозг куда-то уплывает. Странно, он не так много выпил.

Джек приехал где-то минут через тридцать, и к тому времени Стайлз успел немного вздремнуть, вывести Рассела из себя и выпить пару чашек кофе.

***

\- Где мы? – Стайлз удивленно осматривал пустой бар, в который привез его Джек.

Вообще-то изначально Ротчестер должен был отвезти его домой, но план провалился, когда поникший Стайлз обронил одно-единственное:

\- Он заделал себе щенков.

Джек не то чтобы был супер-чувствительным малым, но оказался довольно понимающим, поэтому они поехали куда-то в… куда-то.

\- Странное местечко, - Стайлз поежился. Он не привык бывать в барах, где кроме него наличествовал только его собутыльник и бармен. И то, последнего он разглядел с большим трудом – негр в полумраке это вам не йети на зеленой лужайке.

\- Обычный бар, - хмыкнул Джек, усаживаясь за стойку. – Принадлежит моему другу. Привет, Фил, - походя кивнул он бармену. – Просто сейчас обед, а бар откроется не раньше шести. Фил, на бутылку текилы.

Стайлз сглотнул противное послевкусие от виски и, вздохнув, приготовился снова пить. Впрочем, ему действительно хотелось забыться. Глупое средство, но оно работало задолго до Стайлза, сработает и сейчас.

\- Итак, - Джек, конечно, не мог захмелеть, но, видимо, разыгрывал легкое опьянение для бармена, - получается, он больше ничего и не сказал?

\- Получается, - Стайлз пожал плечами и слизнул соль со своего запястья, потом опрокинул стопку в рот и укусил лайм, зажмурившись. Он обсосал ломтик до корки и бросил к кучке таких же. – Он во-бще мало г-врил, - язык уже чуть заплетался. – Все б-льше см-трел… Ст-лкер хренов.

Джек вздохнул и налил им по десятому кругу.

Следующие два прошли в задумчивом молчании, пока Стайлз не выдал внезапно созревшую в его пьяном мозгу мысль:

\- А т-ты тоже гей?

Он икнул и пососал ломтик лайма просто так, без выпивки. Чертовски пить хотелось.

\- Я? Откуда такие домыслы? – удивился Джек. – Всегда традиционной ориентации придерживался. Вроде бы, - добавил он, хмыкнув.

\- Просто… - Стайлз махнул рукой и случайно кинул корку куда-то под близстоящий столик. – Да чертова пакость, - проворчал он и полез доставать мусор. – Просто, - из-под стола торчал только его зад, - просто, - Стайлз наконец вернулся на свое место, - Пол и Рассел сегодня… 

\- Что? – с интересом спросил Джек, стараясь не заржать от выкрутасов Стилински.

\- Обнимались! – с горящим от возбуждения взглядом сообщил Стайлз.

\- А, - Джек расслабленно улыбнулся. – Это они постоянно. Братья же.

Как будто это что-то объясняло.

Стайлз фыркнул, потом с тоской посмотрел на почти пустую бутылку и вздохнул. Этого ему явно не хватило, чтобы отключиться и забыться. Наверное, стоило заказать еще одну.

\- Даже не думайте, мистер Стилински! – раздался над его ухом громкий голос Натали. Вот же чертовка, будто мысли прочитала.

Стайлз вздохнул и понуро опустил плечи.

\- О, только не надо давить на жалость! – фыркнула Натали, ставя свою сумочку на стойку между Стайлзом и Джеком. – Так, мальчики, закругляемся. Меня отправили на ваши поиски, а вы, засранцы, отключили мобильники.

Стайлз полез в карман и с удивлением обнаружил там действительно вырубленный телефон. Когда успел только?

Его движения были чуть заторможенными, да и вообще реальность вокруг текла с какой-то странной скоростью, поэтому, когда Натали подхватила его под локоть, намереваясь стащить с табурета в голове у Стайлза зашумело, а перед глазами все поплыло.

\- Нати, он, похоже, ничего не ел, - чуть сконфуженно сказал Джек. – Кроме лаймов, - добавил, заметив кучку обгрызенных корок возле Стайлза.

\- Идиоты, - простонала Грей и потащила Стайлза к выходу. – Езжай домой! – крикнула она Джеку уже от дверей. – Я проветрю нашего героя-любовника.

\- Я н-не люб-вник, - Стайлз снова стал заикаться. В голове все еще шумело, а внутри было как-то муторно. – И не гер-рой.

\- Серьезно, Стилински, я задолбалась таскать тебя пьяного на себе, - вздохнула Натали, прислоняя Стайлза к стене на улице, чтобы вытащить ключи от машины.

\- Нати, я ему не нужен, - вдруг тихо произнес Стайлз совершенно протрезвевшим голосом.

Натали замерла и обернулась, нахмурившись. Стайлз продолжил:

\- Он приехал сюда не за мной. Понимаешь, я для него пустое место… - предательские слезы подступали к горлу, пекли нос и глаза. Вот блядство.

\- Боже, - пробормотала Натали. – Только пьяных истерик мне не хватало. Так, мы едем в клуб, там поедим, напьемся и, возможно, снимем тебе кого-нибудь, понял?

\- Не хочу кого-нибудь, - только и успел проворчать Стайлз, прежде чем его запихнули в машину. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что такая хрупкая с виду девушка физически была сильнее него раз в пять. Ладно, в десять.

И, кстати, почему, когда у Стайлза возникала душевная травма, все так и норовили его напоить?

***

\- Тебе не кажется, что тема гейства в последнее время приобретает какие-то космические масштабы? 

Они с Натали сидели за столиком в гей-клубе, ужинали, и Стайлз как раз немного протрезвел для того, чтобы сказать что-то длиннее «я-не-могу-жить-без-Дерека-Натали-убей-меня».

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Натали с удовольствием проглотила кусок бифштекса и слизнула с губ каплю розового сока.

Чертовы оборотни с их любовью к почти сырому мясу.

\- Ну, если задуматься, - Стайлз поводил вилкой в воздухе, - в последние годы эта тема занимает по популярности верхние строчки в соцсетях, телевидении, да даже в жизни простых людей. Сейчас считается не просто нормой, а чуть ли не необходимостью ввести в сюжет фильма или сериала гея. Раньше так было сначала с женщинами, потом с афроамериканцами, теперь с геями. Это не просто модная тенденция, это уже норма. Геи все больше выходят из подполья, не скрываются, требуют узаконить их отношения…

\- Лесбиянки тоже, - хмыкнул Натали.

\- Ты лесбиянка? – Стайлз с интересом уставился на подругу.

\- Боже, откуда в твоей голове рождаются такие выводы? – Натали в шоке посмотрела на Стайлза и рассмеялась. – Нет, я не лесбиянка.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул своим мыслям Стайлз. – Так вот, гейство постепенно заполонило все вокруг. Я без проблем и всякого страха сказал своему отцу, что встречаюсь с парнем. Понимаешь? Это… странно.

\- То что твой отец понимающий и толерантный? – улыбнулась Натали и сделала знак официанту подойти. Кажется, им требовалось еще немного выпивки.

\- Да нет же, - Стайлз нахмурился и покачал головой. – Ты не поняла! Просто еще лет десять назад сделать такое было бы стремно, а сейчас подростки перестали бояться. Ну, то есть, конечно остались еще те дубы, которые всегда останутся гомофобами до мозга костей, но все же… Тенденция последних лет весьма показательна.

\- И тебе это не нравится? – Натали все пыталась сообразить, к чему ведет Стайлз.

\- Почему? – он удивленно вскинулся. – Напротив… Но это все немного пугает, что ли. Такое отсутствие табу и границ в современном обществе. Хотя в древней Греции и Риме уже существовала подобная практика, там они вообще одобряли связи с несовершеннолетними мальчиками…

\- Стайлз, - Натали поморщилась. Порой мозг ее друга заводил его в совсем уж неуместные дебри.

\- А? Что? Прости, - Стайлз сконфуженно улыбнулся. – Можно мне выпить? – жалобно попросил он. – Я слишком трезв для этого места.  
Натали согласно кивнула и попросила подошедшего официанта принести им бутылку виски.

 

Примерно час или два спустя Стайлз дошел до той кондиции, чтобы суметь наконец отвлечься и заработать себе приключений на задницу. Натали чуть ли не насильно выпроводила его на танцпол. Вечер только начинался, но парней, желающих найти себе необременительное развлечение на ночь, собралось вполне достаточно, чтобы затеряться среди них и почувствовать себя частью толпы.

Стайлзу ненавязчиво улыбался какой-то симпатичный парень, чем-то похожий на Денни. Такой же совершенно-красивый гаваец с охуенным телом. Он был раздет по пояс, поэтому Стайлз мог судить довольно объективно насчет тела и оухенности.

Серьезно задумываться о том, чтобы подснять кого-то для секса, Стайлз пока не дозрел, а вот пофлиртовать вполне можно. Хотя вообще, нахуй, непонятно, какого дьявола он все еще хранил верность волку, которому по большому счету было на него плевать?

Немного заведенный собственной внезапно вспыхнувшей злостью и разогревшим кровь алкоголем, Стайлз решительно двинулся вперед. Парень воодушевился и заулыбался еще шире. У него во рту Стайлз разглядел самокрутку, наверняка с какой-нибудь дрянью, но сейчас хотелось до чертиков окончательно отключить мозг. Поэтому он бесцеремонно вытянул сигарету изо рта парня и с удовольствием затянулся. Шальная улыбка расплылась по лицу сама собой. Теперь понятно, отчего этот гаваец выглядел таким счастливым. Старая добрая марихуана пока не давала сбоев еще ни разу.

\- А ты хорош, - горячий шепот обжег Стайлзу ухо, и он снова затянулся, согласно смеясь. Да, он охуительно хорош. Жаль только, один клыкастый засранец этого совсем не ценил.

Парень терся впереди задницей в подобии танца, и это даже было в какой-то мере приятно. Стайлз рассматривал толпу пьяным затуманенным взглядом и улыбался как дурной.

И чуть не проглотил свою самокрутку, когда его резко дернули за плечо, оттаскивая от уютного и теплого гавайца.

\- Как-кого… - пьяно возмутился Стайлз, тут же краем сознания понимая, кого именно сейчас увидит за спиной.

Дерек буравил его тяжелым взглядом, окидывая с головы до ног, и раздувал ноздри, будто собирался вот-вот обратиться.

Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся и демонстративно затянулся, выпуская сладкий дымок Дереку в лицо.

\- Что нравлюсь?

\- Выглядишь как блядь, - процедил Дерек, но от Стайлза, даже в таком охуенно пьяном состоянии, не укрылось, что Хейл завелся от увиденного. Он научился ловить такие изменения в состоянии Дерека с пол щелчка.

\- Хочешь трахнуть? – определенно сейчас за Стайлза говорили пол бутылки текилы и почти целая – виски.

Дерек снова опалил его взглядом, а потом потащил в сторону выхода. Стайлз тупо шел за ним, ничего не соображая. Все, о чем он мог думать, натянувший ширинку член и широкая спина Дерека. Слово секс сейчас неоновыми буквами горело в пьяных глазах и на лбу Стайлза.

Дерек швырнул его об обшарпанную стену в переулке рядом с баром и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, видимо не теряя надежды найти в них зачатки здравой мысли. Наивный.

Стайлз вытащил изо рта сигарету, облизнулся и нахально улыбнулся.

\- Отсоси мне, большой волк.

Это было особое прозвище, только их, и Стайлз знал, что это немного нечестно, но ему до боли хотелось. Он снова затянулся и с удовольствием посмотрел сверху вниз на опустившегося на колени Дерека.

Тот смотрел немного зло, но вместе с тем охрененно возбужденно. Тоже хотел, падла.

Ширинка вжикнула, и джинсы съехали вниз вместе с трусами. Магия, не иначе. Стайлз хмыкнул, не отводя мутного взгляда от глаз Дерека. Тот широко провел языком по члену, вызвав у Стайлза волну дрожи, и взял в рот. 

В низу живота сладко заныло, а сам Стайлз чуть не хныкнул, едва не разрушив образ плохого парня. Он опять затянулся, гадая, почему чертова сигарета все не кончается, и чуть подался бедрами навстречу рту Дерека.

Тот сосал мокро, глубоко и быстро. Он знал, как было нужно Стайлзу именно сейчас. Он все знал, чертов волчара. Смотрел в глаза и сосал, глубоко пуская в горло. Они оба когда-то учились друг на друге, чтобы вот так, до спазмов, до самых гланд, до узкой гортани. До бля-пиздец-боже-как-охуенно.

Стайлза хватило на пару минут, потому что он был пьян, дико возбужден и это, блядь, был Дерек, от мокрых снов с которым он кончал вот уже пол года в своей одинокой постели.

Он спустил прямо Хейлу в глотку, сделал последнюю затяжку и выбросил окурок куда-то в темноту. 

Дерек демонстративно слизнул языком несколько капель спермы с подбородка и поднялся, все еще смотря Стайлзу в глаза.

А Стайлзу хотелось еще. 

\- Трахни, - не то попросил, не то приказал он. Хотя какие уж тут приказы, когда собственная дырка жадно пульсировала уже только в одном лишь предвкушении.

\- Не здесь, - покачал головой Дерек и, подтянув на Стайлзе штаны, потащил его к машине.

Откуда в бардачке у Дерека взялась смазка, Стайлз предпочел не думать, потому что, когда тебе говорят «вставь в себя три пальца, хочу, чтобы хлюпало», как-то в принципе вообще сложно о чем-то думать, согласитесь.

Дерек приехал в Нью-Йорк на своей камаро. Стайлз бы в жизни не признался, как он соскучился по этой тачке. И по сексу в ней. И по сексу вообще. Хотя, кажется, долбанный Хейл обо всем догадался.

Стайлз растягивался себя пальцами под его диким взглядом и чувствовал, как поджимаются на ногах пальцы, как течет по лбу и лопаткам пот.

\- Хватит, - Дерек кивнул на руку Стайлза, и пришлось ее послушно убрать. Стайлз сейчас не совсем в том положении, чтобы приказывать. Блядь, пиздец, как же хочется. Только бы не начать умолять. Потому что, прикажи только Дерек…

Но Дерек, по-видимому, и сам уже был на взводе, потому что долгих прилюдий у них не случилось. Он опустил спинку Стайлзова кресла, укладывая того на спину, навалился сверху, закидывая одну ногу Стайлза на свое плечо, и, направив член рукой, рывком вошел, смачно шлепнув яйцами.

Чертовы фейерверки внутри Стайлза вспыхнули как на День Независимости. Дыхание тут же перехватило, и пришлось дышать урывками. 

Господибоже, какой же он охуенно огромный. Собственные пальцы, которыми Стайлз довольствовался прошлые шесть месяцев, не шли ни в какое сравнение.

Дерек долбил его без всякой нежности. Только похоть, нереальная бездонная пропасть похоти, в которой тонули они оба сейчас. Стайлза крутило от каждого толчка, казалось, разрывавшего задницу пополам, посылавшего разряды по всему телу, выворачивавшего мышцы и суставы под немыслимым углом.

Кажется он орал в голос, но это было последнее, что беспокоило в тот момент. 

\- Пожалуйста, еще быстрее… - почти бессознательно бормотал Стайлз, впаиваясь мокрой спиной в кожаное сиденье и кусая губы до крови.

Дерек только ухмылялся, слизывал кровь с его губ – не целовал, сука! – и ебал с еще большей силой.

Когда Хейл наконец спустил и откатился в сторону на водительское место, Стайлз обессиленно опустил занемевшую ногу вниз и, отрешенно рассматривая потолок, размазал свою остывающую сперму по животу. Другая, еще горячая сперма Дерека, текла у него между ног с все еще раскрытой растраханной до предела задницы.

\- Надеюсь, это был только первый раунд? – спросил Стайлз то ли минуту, то ли час спустя. Он широко ухмыльнулся и стрельнул в Дерека все еще охуенно пьяными глазами из-под ресниц.

***

Они продолжили в мотеле. Видимо, Хейл жил тут, потому что Стайлз споткнулся заплетающимися ногами о знакомую спортивную сумку. Но, признаться, сейчас ему было откровенно плевать и на прошло, и на причину, по которой Хейл вернулся, и на самого Хейла тоже. Большой толстый хуй, который Стайлз хотел в себя. Вот и все. Ладно, возможно, чуть-чуть больше. Но по сути именно это.

Ни трава, ни выпивка еще не выветрились из безбашенной головы Стайлза. Он лежал на спине в одних джинсах, потому что майку так и не удосужился надеть, и смотрел на Дерека. Тот криво ухмыльнулся и, расстегнув ремень, вжикнул молнией.

\- Будешь сосать? – спросил он, вынимая из штанов налитый и уже снова крепкий член, чертова трах-машина. – Будешь, - чуть протянул он на гласных, заметив, как облизнулся Стайлз. Ну а что тот еще мог сделать, когда это было уже на уровне рефлексов. 

Рот приоткрылся сам собой, и Стайлз задышал чаще, когда Дерек встал на кровать одним коленом, подхватил Стайлза за лодыжку и придвинул к себе. Стайлз и моргнуть не успел, как мокрая головка проехалась у него по губам, когда Дерек подался вперед, почти оседлав его грудь. Придерживая член у основания, Дерек очертил контур Стайлзова рта, так идеально приоткрытого сейчас, а потом толкнулся головкой внутрь.

Снова сработал рефлекс, и Стайлз послушно расслабил горло, открываясь и подстраиваясь. С все той же ухмылкой Дерек ввел член до конца, удовлетворенно выдохнув, когда губы сомкнулись у основания, а Стайлз судорожно сглотнул и распахнул глаза еще больше, перехватывая взгляд Дерека. Он знал, как Хейлу нравилось трахать его вот так, в горло, заполняя до предела, заставляя задыхаться, давиться, реветь и кайфовать, как гребаного наркомана. 

И сейчас Дерек снова его не разочаровал, долбясь в горло, не заботясь о комфорте Стайлза, не сдерживаясь и не давая поблажек.

О да, Стайлз задыхался. Он чувствовал – еще немного и он может вырубиться от нехватки кислорода и удушья. Но когда его это пугало в сексе с Дереком? Слава Богам, Хейл тоже давно научился не бояться причинить Стайлзу боль. Они оба любили это.   
Трахаться до потери сознания в прямом смысле, выжимать друг из друга все соки и силы, доводить до предела.

Стайлз старался не жмуриться. Он хотел видеть глаза Дерека, когда тут будет спускать. И Хейл его не разочаровал – полыхнул адским красным пламенем и даже выпустил клыки. Свои ебаные клыки, от одного вида которых у Стайлза каждый раз случался мини-оргазм. Ментальный, конечно. Хотя не всегда.

Дерек отполз в сторону и развалился на спине. Стайлз потрогал пальцами уголки рта и поморщился – все-таки немного порвал. А, похуй.

\- Эй, волчара, - недовольно позвал он, расстегивая ширинку и приспуская штаны. Потом схватил руку Дерека и сунул его ладонь себе между ног, ниже, к самой заднице, все еще мокрой и растянутой. – Ты не закончил.

\- Отъебись, - коротко рыкнул Дерек, но руку не убрал. Напротив сунул в дырку два пальца, заставив Стайлза со свистом втянуть воздух, погонял их там и надавил на простату. – Десять минут.

\- Пфф, - презрительно фыркнул Стайлз и стукнул Хейла по руке, собираясь подняться. Но тот зарычал и сунул пальцы еще глубже. – Блядь, я отлить хочу.

\- Перебьешься.

Охуенно, блин.

Дерек сдержал слово, и уже через девять с половиной минут Стайлз вгрызался зубами в подушку, пока Хейл буравил его членом и впивался отросшими когтями в бока.

 

На рассвете, когда Хейл, из которого Стайлз выжал всю сперму, благополучно вырубился, сам Стайлз со стоном сполз с кровати, чувствуя, как подгибаются дрожащие ноги. Пора было валить отсюда. Нет, он вовсе не мучился угрызениями совести, - скорее похмельем - просто секс это секс, но между ними совершенно ничего не изменилось. И если Хейл надеялся решить все проблемы снова с помощью койки, он глубоко ошибся.

Стайлз кое-как встал на ноги и поискал глазами джинсы, но, наклонившись за ними, почувствовал, как по ногам течет из задницы сперма.

\- Вот же блядь, - выругался он, брезгливо морщась. Времени принимать душ у него точно не было. Схватив с пола майку Дерека, он, мстительно ухмыльнувшись, вытерся ею и метнул на подушку в паре дюймов от небритой рожи Хейла.

Быстро одевшись, Стайлз поспешил прочь из номера. Конечно, он обернулся на пороге, бросив на Дерека прощальный полный тоски взгляд. А, блядь, хуйня и полный бред. Его мучило похмелье, и тоска во взгляде была отнюдь не из-за разбитого сердца. Сушняк и дикая головная боль могли затмить любые душевные терзания.

 

Бумажник Стайлз где-то проебал, он подозревал, что в Камаро, поэтому пришлось звонить Натали и путано объяснять, где он находится.

Приехал отутюженный даже в шесть утра Джек.

\- Стилински, - он сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, - ты выглядишь так, что я готов тебе позавидовать впервые за последние полгода.

\- Отъебись, - пробурчал Стайлз, плюхаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Тактика Хейла работала, Джек только заржал и заткнулся.

Утреннее солнце больно резало глаза, и Стайлз нагло сдернул очки с носа Ротчестера. Ему нужнее.

 

\- Будешь читать нотации, уйду, - предупредил Стайлз, входя в кухню, где Натали варила кофе. Та закатила глаза и подтолкнула к Стайлзу чашку через барную стойку, разделявшую их.

\- Ты большой мальчик, дорогой, - хмыкнула она. – Но мой совет – помойся. От тебя разит сексом и Хейлом так, что у меня просыпаются совершенно неуместные для семи утра инстинкты.

\- Тебя так возбуждает запах Дерека? – фыркнул Стайлз и сделал глоток кофе, чуть не застонав от удовольствия.

\- Балбес, - Натали, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, дала ему затрещину. – Я, конечно, надеялась, что вы поговорите, но так тоже неплохо.

\- Погоди, - Стайлз нахмурился, соображая. – Это твоих рук дело? Ты напоила меня и намекнула Дереку, где брать Стайлза тепленьким? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это нарушение нашего кодекса Бро?

\- Боже, Стайлз, сколько тебе лет? – Натали вновь закатила глаза, но, увидев, как обиженно поджал губы Стилински, сдалась: - Окей, я нарушила кодекс, с меня должок. Пиво вечером пойдет?

\- Нет, - Стайлз поморщился, - никакой выпивки. С появлением Хейла в городе я только и делаю, что не просыхаю. Нахуй-нахуй. Но больше не смей за меня решать, окей?

\- Заметано, - Натали улыбнулась и поцеловала Стайлза в щеку. – Фу, прими наконец душ. Я не шутила. Это невыносимый запах.

\- Завидуй молча, - Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что головная боль постепенно отступает. – И я придумал, как ты отдашь свой долг. Отнесешь мои вещи в прачечную!

\- Подонок, - рыкнула Натали, но Стайлз знал, что та вовсе не злилась.

 

За весь день от Хейла не было никаких вестей. Не то чтобы Стайлз ждал чего-то, но блядь, это все равно было странно, черт возьми. Не трахнуться же он сюда приехал. Ага, шесть месяцев терпел, а тут прижало.

Стайлзу нужно было подумать. Но думать в компании всей стаи категорически не получалось. А те словно решили нести вахту возле него, видимо опасаясь за его душевное здоровье. Сначала Натали подкалывала и изводила его до обеда, потом ее место заняла Сандра, которую Стайлз, забравший машину из ремонта, подвез из Университета, а потом помог ей с эссе по английской литературе. К тому времени, когда они закончили, как раз вернулся с работы Джек и предложил Стайлзу партию в шахматы.

\- Чувак, - не выдержал Стайлз. – Стайлз Стилински и шахматы, ты серьезно? Пошли лучше мяч побросаем во дворе?

Джек выразительно оглядел свой костюм от Армани или Гуччи, один хер, Стайлз не разбирался, выгнул бровь, намекая, какую чушь только спорол Стилински, но потом неожиданно согласился.

Перед их домом находилась спортивная площадка, но никто из стаи никогда ею не пользовался. У них имелся закрытый спортзал с необходимым оборудованием и тренажерами. Но Стайлз считал это скучным. Другое дело – заниматься на свежем воздухе. 

Джек, как оказалось, неплохо играл в баскетбол, чего Стайлз от него совсем не ожидал. В какой-то момент ему вспомнились их со Скоттом тренировки по лакроссу, и накатила легкая грусть. Но вместе с тем они с Джеком отлично провели почти час, в течение которого мозг Стайлза отдыхал и не заморачивался ни о чем. Но стоило им сесть на траву, чтобы передохнуть, как в голове тут же стали роиться вопросы.

\- Громко думаешь, Стилински, - хмыкнул Джек, снимая майку. Он вытер пот со лба и закинул скрученную жгутом футболку себе на шею.

Стайлз разделся еще раньше и тоже использовал майку в качестве полотенца. Он давно научился чувствовать себя нормально в полуголом виде на людях. Общение с Дереком Хейлом и не так еще раскрепостит.

\- Я все никак не могу понять, - Стайлз пожевал губу и почесал нос, - за каким хреном он приехал? Понимаешь, у него ведь стая есть. И стае нужен постоянный присмотр. Они без альфы… Ну ты сам все понимаешь. А он просто уехал от них и теперь бездействует тут! Херня какая-то получается.

\- Ну не совсем он и бездействует, - ухмыльнулся Джек, оглядывая Стайлза с головы до ног и явно намекая на прошедшую ночь.

Стайлз против воли смутился и покраснел.

\- Да пошел ты, - он двинул Ротчестера кулаком в бок. – Я серьезно. Что-то тут не так. И мне это совсем не нравится.

\- Ты не рад, что он приехал? – Джек внимательно посмотрел на Стилински.

\- Я не знаю, - Стайлз вздохнул. – Мы с ним не обсуждали наши отношения, и я пока не могу сказать ничего конкретного. Ну, то есть, я конечно по нему соскучился, думаю, вы все это знали, - Джек выразительно хмыкнул. – И какая-то часть меня априори была ему рада. Но между нами столько невыясненной хуйни, что в пору на луну повыть.

\- А поговорить не пробовал? – Джек откинулся на спину, полностью улегшись на траву и уставившись в ясное небо. – Знаешь, люди, да и оборотни тоже, так иногда делают. Обычно это как раз и помогает разобраться в ситуации.

\- Говнюк, - фыркнул Стайлз и покачал головой, усмехнувшись. – Понимаешь, я не смог. Не смог поговорить с ним. Когда он сказал про детей, у меня все как отрезало. Все мое красноречие. Будто стена перед глазами. Я оказался как чертова диснеевская принцесса в чертовой башне. Замурованный выше крыши. И просто предпочел свалить, понимая, что так я уйду с меньшими потерями.

\- Лучше бы хоть один раз поговорил нормально, - Джек сунул в рот травинку. – Ты как долбанный мазохист, предпочитаешь пилить себе руку по миллиметру в день, вместо того, чтобы рубануть сразу. Ведь ты не знаешь, а вдруг она отрастет обратно?

\- Я не оборотень, я не срегенерирую, - пробормотал Стайлз, отвернувшись в сторону. 

\- Сидя тут и жалея себя, ты не найдешь ответов, - пожал плечами Джек. – Если боишься говорить с Хейлом, поговори с кем-нибудь еще. 

Стайлз нахмурился. В словах Джека определенно был толк. Возможно, все это следовало сделать гораздо раньше, но он предпочитал гнать от себя все проблемы и мысли о прошлом. Да, он был чертовым фанатом в игнорировании проблем.

Достав из кармана штанов телефон, он немного повертел его в пальцах, собираясь с силами, а потом все же нажал кнопку вызова. Ответили почти сразу.

\- Скотт, дружище, привет, это Стайлз. Помнишь Стайлза? Мы вместе с тобой еще в лесу половину трупа нашли, а потом тебя покусал бешеный дядя Питер, и ты стал пушистым волчарой… 

\- Стайлз, твою мать, Стилински! – проорал Скотт, перебивая нервную болтовню друга. – Увижу тебя, прибью нахрен! Почему ты исчез, никому ничего не сказав? Кинул нас просто в один прекрасный день! Сменил номер, скрывал адрес! Захотел учиться? Ну, блядь, так бы и сказал, мы что, звери, не поняли бы?

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Так, - мягко перебил он Маккола, вошедшего в раж. – У тебя еще будет шанс убить меня, дружище. Но я сейчас звоню по важному делу. Ты можешь ответить мне на пару вопросов?

\- Да ты издеваешься? – Скотт снова орал, никак не желая уняться. – Ты пропал на шесть месяцев, а теперь звонишь и просишь ответить на пару гребаных вопросов? Я тебе интервью, что ли, дать должен?

\- Да успокойся ты уже! - рявкнул Стайлз. Все же у Дерека он научился довольно полезным привычкам и приемам. – Я же сказал, увидимся, выскажешь мне все в лицо. А пока сосредоточься.

Скотт шумно выдохнул, видимо действительно заставляя себя успокоиться.

\- Окей, ладно, что там у тебя за вопросы? Учти, если я не захочу, я отвечать не буду. Ты нихуя не заслужил!

\- Почему Дерек поехал в Нью Йорк? На кого он оставил стаю? Он сказал, как надолго уезжает? – выпалил Стайлз все разом. Скотт надолго замолчал. Стайлз мог поклясться, что слышит, как скрежещут шестеренки в мозгу у Маккола.

\- Стаю? – переспросил он наконец. – Если там и было кого оставлять, я в любом случае без понятия. Мы с Эллисон уже четыре месяца живем в Висконсине у моей тетки.

\- Что?! Какого хрена? Я ничего не понимаю… - ошарашенно проговорил Стайлз и потер лоб, будто это могло помочь ему разобраться в чертовой херне, которую говорил Скотт. – В каком еще, блядь, Висконсине?

\- Стайлз, - Скотт говорил с некоторой грустью, - ты, похоже, ничего не знаешь, да?

\- Похоже, - пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Все разбежались. Нет больше стаи. Разве что Питер с ним остался.

\- Боже, - Стайлз не мог поверить в услышанное. Он провел рукой по лицу и оторопело уставился вперед, не замечая обеспокоенного взгляда Джека. – Но как? Почему это произошло?

\- Это сложно объяснить, друг. Возможно, когда мы увидимся, то поговорим, и я попытаюсь. У меня к тебе тоже куча вопросов, - Скотт зачастил, явно волнуясь, а потом вдруг выдал: - Он нас не держал, понимаешь? Мы не чувствовали, чтобы он держал нас рядом и вместе, как стаю. И когда мы уходили, тоже не держал.

\- Мне надо все обмозговать, - оборвал его Стайлз. – До встречи, Скотт. Привет Эллисон.

Он отключился и сунул телефон в карман. Похоже, все было куда хреновее, чем Стайлз мог вообразить. Наверное, все же стоило воспользоваться советом Джека.


	4. Sacrament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear you breath so far from here  
> I feel your touch so close and real  
> And I know  
> My church is not of silver and gold,  
> It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls  
> The commandments are of consolation and warmth  
> (HIM, Sacrament)

***

Решить проще, чем сделать. Вряд ли Дерек оценил то, как Стайлз сбежал утром. Ему понадобилась пара часов, чтобы собраться с мыслями и духом. За это время он успел принять душ, поужинать и даже пропустить бокал виски с Полом в кабинете.  
  
\- Думаешь, он попросит меня вернуться? – Стайлз нервно покрутил бокал в руках, рассматривая янтарную жидкость на свет. Правда неловко вывернул руку и чуть не расплескал выпивку.  
  
\- Не знаю, Стайлз, - Пол покачал головой. – Но если попросит, ты вернешься?  
  
\- Я не хочу быть предателем, - вздохнул Стайлз и посмотрел в сторону. Потому что уже был, подумал он про себя. И это не самое лучшее состояние на свете.  
  
Пол поднялся и подошел к креслу, на котором Стайлз сидел. Крепко сжал его плечо, а потом потрепал по волосам.  
  
\- За эти полгода ты стал для нас почти родным. Ты стал членом нашей стаи, Стайлз. Но я ни на минуту не забывал, что у тебя уже есть Альфа, что бы ты там ни говорил.  
  
\- Но я… - Стайлз вскинулся и задрал голову, смотря Денверу в лицо. Тот улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мы приняли тебя как своего. Поэтому и твой выбор примем тоже. Любой. Помни об этом. И решай без оглядки на нас, понял?  
  
\- Я понял, - Стайлз пожевал губу и нахмурился. Пол, конечно, прав. Но выходило так, что и предыдущее решение он принял, не оглядываясь на стаю, думая только о себе. Малодушно решив, что собственные чувства важнее благополучия всей стаи. Хотя он и предположить не мог, что все так обернется. Что значил настолько много. Хотя странно все выходило. Правда разве с Дереком было когда-то кристально ясно?  
  
\- Ты не предашь нас, Стайлз, - еще раз произнес Пол и, наконец, убрал руку с головы Стайлза. – Мы всегда будем рады принять тебя обратно, случись что.  
  
\- Вы слишком идеальны, - поморщился Стайлз. – Это, конечно, круто и все такое. Но у вас, наверняка, должны быть какие-то жуткие тайны в шкафу. Потому что никто не идеален, это же закон, и…  
  
\- Стайлз, - своим особенным голосом прервал зарождающуюся истерика Пол.  
  
\- Все-все, Стайлз понял! Ладно, мне пора. Если хочу вернуться затемно…  
  
Он выскочил из кабинета, не услышав, как Денвер усмехнулся:  
  
\- Если вообще вернешься.

***

Мотель Стайлз нашел быстро. Но еще примерно четверть часа просидел в машине под окнами Дерека, не решаясь зайти. Хотя какой смысл? Хейл, наверняка, уже знал о его приезде.  
  
\- Все будет круто, чувак, - подбодрил сам себя Стайлз и вылез на улицу. Покружил немного перед входом, будто надеялся, что что-нибудь случится, и ему все же не придется заходить. Но ничего так и не произошло, и Стайлз оказался в полутемном холле.   
Дежурный не обратил на него никакого внимания, и Стайлз быстро поднялся на второй этаж.  
  
\- Открыто, - раздалось из-за двери прежде, чем он успел постучать.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и толкнул дверь. Дерек сидел на кровати, у его ног стояла раскрытая сумка, в которую Хейл бросал сложенные майки.  
  
\- Что тебе? – не особо дружелюбно поинтересовался он.  
  
Стайлз сунул руки в задние карманы штанов и перекатился с пятки на носок.  
  
\- Поговорить, - он шмыгнул носом и беглым взглядом окинул комнату. Дерек явно собирался. – Уезжаешь?  
  
\- А тебе есть дело? – усмехнулся Хейл. – Или решил повторить?  
  
Стайлз завелся.  
  
\- Блядь, Дерек, не будь таким мудаком! Я пришел просто поговорить, обсудить ситуа… - договорить он не успел, Дерек прыгнул на него, прижимая спиной к двери, и быстро обнюхал.  
  
\- Нахуй вали, - прорычал он, выпуская когти в опасной близости от лица Стайлза. Но когда его это пугало?  
  
\- А то что? – спросил он с вызовом. – Вспорешь мне живот?  
  
\- Хоть бы и так, - уши Дерека тоже заострились, шерсть начала покрывать лицо. – С удовольствием.  
  
\- Да что ты бесишься так?! – воскликнул Стайлз, резко отталкивая оборотня от себя, но Дерек не дал ему форы – схватил за шкирку и кинул в противоположную стену.  
  
\- Да еб твою! – заорал Стайлз, больно ударяясь головой, спиной и задницей. – Ты ебанулся?  
  
Дерек, похоже слетел с катушек, потому что подлетел к Стайлзу, схватил когтистой лапой за майку - та с хрустом порвалась – и швырнул в сторону окна. Слава богам, то не разбилось. Но подоконник, сука, наверняка оставил прекрасные следы на многострадальной спине Стайлза.  
  
Ему надоела подобная игра. Стайлз встал на ноги, сплюнул на пол кровь – о предыдущую стену он приложился еще и лицом – и зло посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
\- Ну что, волчара, считаешь, это круто? Избивать беззащитного?   
  
Хейл молчал, шумно раздувая ноздри, и сверкал алыми глазами. Стайлз, рыкнув, кинулся на него, стараясь укусить в любое не скрытое одеждой место. Он царапал голую кожу, оставляя глубокие, кровоточащие следы. Кусал до синяков и ссадин. Рвал на Дереке одежду, чувствуя в себе неизвестно откуда взявшуюся силу. Наверное, злость, отчаянье и обида, скопившиеся за эти шесть месяцев, просто получили наконец выход.  
  
Не сказать чтобы Дерек совсем не сопротивлялся. На самом деле, они боролись. Просто сейчас Хейл перестал быть волком, и они оказались практически на равных.  
  
Практически.  
  
Дерек резко скинул Стайлза на спину и навис сверху, вновь выпуская когти.  
  
\- Ты пришел сам, - севшим от ярости голосом, предупредил Хейл.  
  
Да ты просто кэп, подумал Стайлз за мгновение до того, как Дерек содрал с него штаны.  
  
\- Ты точно ебанулся, - прошипел Стайлз, выгибаясь на полу дугой и выпутываясь ужом из тесных джинсов. Дерек помог ему когтями – тупо вспорол по шву, заодно полоснул и бедра когтями. – Сука, аккуратней! – взвыл Стайлз, иррационально чувствуя возбуждение.  
Дерек это заметил и хищно оскалился.  
  
\- Рот закрой, - рявкнул он и полоснул снова, на этот раз намеренно, по боку Стайлза. Того снова выгнуло. – Ты пришел сам, - повторил Дерек и бесцеремонно раздвинул Стайлзу ноги. Тот на мгновение испугался, что Хейл сейчас сунет в него свои когтистые лапы. И нет, к такому он точно не был готов. Дерек поступил проще, он плюнул на сжавшуюся дырку и вставил просто так, почти на сухую.  
  
\- Блядь, ненавижу тебя, сука, блядь! – проорал Стайлз, прогибаясь уже в который раз. Он царапал ногтями пол, выворачивая руки в суставах, и неосознанно подавался навстречу, сжимая внутри все свои чертовы мышцы.  
  
Дерек явно решил не церемониться. Он просто согнул Стайлза пополам и трахал, рассматривая прокушенные до крови губы, плотно сжавшиеся от болезненной судороги сейчас, зажмуренные глаза и горящие румянцем щеки.  
  
Стайлз понимал, что это ненормально – когда тебя ебут вот так, почти насилуя – ловить нереальный кайф от каждого саднящего движения внутри.   
  
Прошло, наверное, минуты всего, а Стайлз уже чувствовал, что он на грани. Да и Дереку, наверняка, не требовалось больше.  
  
\- На меня посмотри, - велел Хейл, когда Стайлз уже собирался спустить. Он покорно распахнул глаза и жадно облизнул пересохшие губы. – Кончай, - приказал Дерек и неглубоко полоснул когтями по животу Стайлза.  
  
Того затрясло, буквально закоротило от оргазма. Такого яркого и нереально сильного, что потемнело перед глазами.   
  
Стайлзу показалось, что он сдох там, в обшарпанном мотельном номере, на старом, протертом ковре, с членом Дерека в заднице.

***

\- Живой?  
  
Стайлз разлепил глаза и осторожно повернул голову, осматриваясь. Дерек, по-видимому, перетащил его к стене, потому что сейчас та подпирала Стайлзову спину. Сам он явно был не в состоянии добраться сюда.  
  
\- От… - горло перехватило. – Относительно, - выговорил Стайлз наконец. Он попробовал пошевелить ногами и застонал. Тупая, саднящая боль разливалась по всему телу. – Бля-ядь.  
  
Дерек, признаться, выглядел тоже не особо охуенно. Царапины и синяки украшали его лицо, грудь, плечи, живот. Дальше Стайлз не видел.  
  
\- Согласен с тобой, - кивнул Хейл и перебрался ближе, оказавшись к Стайлзу плечом к плечу. – Поговорим? – предложил он и повернул голову.  
  
Стайлз повернулся тоже и сглотнул, увидев глаза Дерека вдруг так близко. Он облизнул губы и приоткрыл рот, как это постоянно случалось, зависнув на Хейле. Дерек медленно, словно давая время передумать, подался навстречу и, не получив никакого запрета, осторожно поцеловал Стайлза.  
  
Это было настолько дико на контрасте с тем, что происходило тут четверть часа назад, что Стайлз чуть не рассмеялся истерично. Но он слишком соскучился по поцелуям Дерека, чтобы портить такой момент.   
  
Хейл целовал мягко, будто извинялся. Прихватывал искусанную нижнюю губу, водил языком по приоткрытым зубам, ласкал, именно ласкал, по-другому и не скажешь. Стайлз поплыл, пуская язык Дерека глубоко в свой рот, позволяя поиметь себя по полной программе.  
  
\- Мм, - пробормотал он, ошалело смотря в пол, когда Дерек все же отстранился. – Поговорим.  
  
Хейл еле слышно усмехнулся и сел обратно, тут же поморщившись. Стайлз кинул быстрый взгляд на его покрытый кровоподтеками живот и снова облизнулся.  
  
\- Залечись, - он кивнул на усыпавшие тело Дерека синяки.  
  
\- Не хочу, - тот мотнул головой и сел ровно.   
  
Они помолчали какое-то время, чувствуя, что пока что слова лишние. Это молчание казалось уютным. Нет, не уютным. Правильным. Им нужно было просто привыкнуть друг к другу, снова поймать сердечные ритмы друг друга. Дыхание.  
  
\- Я звонил Скотту, - произнес Стайлз, когда за окном окончательно стемнело.  
  
\- Когда ты уехал, все были в смятении, - слова словно застревали в горле у Дерека и нехотя выскакивали наружу. Но он хотя бы говорил, уже большой прогресс. – Будто мы были рукой, а тут кто-то взял и отрубил один палец. Мы перестали быть чем-то целым.  
  
Стайлз решил не перебивать. Задать вопросы можно и позже, он понимал, как тяжело давались Дереку эти признания. Поэтому Стайлз настороженно посматривал на профиль Хейла и старался не шипеть от боли в боку и бедре.  
  
\- Постепенно все стали отдаляться друг от друга. Знаешь, я даже не задумывался, что именно ты был тем скелетом, на котором держалась стая. Но тогда мне было настолько хуево, что я даже не стал держать их, когда они стали разбегаться. От Эрики и Бойда я всегда ждал чего-то подобного. Но за Бойдом уехал Айзек, и это меня подкосило. Я понял, что теряю свою стаю, но уже ничего не мог сделать. Следом свалил Джексон. На удивление, Скотт был последним. Представляешь? – Дерек горько усмехнулся.  
  
\- Что же изменилось сейчас? Зачем ты приехал в Нью-Йорк? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, сдвигаясь на дюйм, потому что ноги стали затекать, но тут же чуть слышно застонал. Дерек бросил на него беглый взгляд и нахмурился, но никак не прокомментировал.  
  
\- Скоро родятся волчата. Им нужна стая, - ответил он все же.  
  
У Стайлза внутри все обожгло. И это было охуеть как не круто. Гораздо больнее и острее, чем от физических ран на теле. Он закусил губу, пытаясь перекрыть это жуткое ощущение другим, но выходило хреново. Сама мысль о том, что у Дерека будут волчата, выжигала зияющие дыры на душе у Стайлза.  
  
\- И вот я приехал сюда, за тобой. Я посчитал, что дал тебе достаточно времени и свободы. Пора было возвращаться домой, - Дерек хмыкнул, как ни в чем не бывало. Будто только что не втоптал чувства Стайлза в драный ковер на полу мотельной комнаты. – Но, как оказалось, ты уже нашел себе новую стаю. Знаешь, как я разозлился, увидев тебя впервые? Куча посторонних запахов, но этой хуйня, на самом деле. Главным был запах Альфы. И откровенно хуевое чувство я испытал, поняв, что этого Альфу знаю. Я долго присматривался. Но потом все же поговорил с Полом. И с Расом. Ну а дальше ты все знаешь.  
  
Стайлз молчал, переваривая услышанное. Он испытывал двоякие чувства. С одной стороны – услышать из уст Дерека о том, что стаи действительно больше нет, оказалось настолько сильным потрясением, что Стайлз порывался сразу же предложить Хейлу свою помощь. Но была и другая стороны. Его чертово глупое сердце, которое сейчас будто потыкали палкой, разбередив старые раны.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе их вернуть, - это был даже не вопрос.  
  
Дерек просто кивнул, посмотрев Стайлзу в глаза. Но тот отвернулся.  
  
\- Мне нужен день, чтобы обдумать все. Я уже бросил одну стаю. Бросать вторую теперь гораздо сложнее.  
  
Глаза Дерека потемнели, но обращаться он не стал. Помолчал, а потом снова кивнул, принимая условия.  
  
\- Я позвоню завтра, - произнес Стайлз и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его пошатывало. Пытаться найти свою одежду было бессмысленно – вряд ли там остался хоть один дюйм целой ткани. Он вытащил из сумки первые попавшиеся джинсы Дерека и натянул их. Немного свободные в талии, те норовили съехать. Но Стайлз не стал обращать внимания. Он нашел свои ключи под перевернутым креслом и подошел к двери, оглянувшись на прощание.  
  
Дерек, все еще сидящий у стены, выглядел не лучшим образом. У Стайлза болезненно сжалось сердце. Он закусил губу, чтобы не спороть какую-нибудь чушь.  
  
\- Я позвоню завтра.  
  
Кивнув сам себе, он вышел за дверь.

***

Почему-то дома оказалась только одна Сандра.   
  
\- Где все? – спросил Стайлз, усаживаясь за кухонную стойку. Сандра что-то готовила, пританцовывая в такт песне из радиоприемника.

Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
(Riana & Eminem, I love the way you lie)

Стайлз криво усмехнулся, вслушавшись в слова. Вот уж точно, торнадо и вулкан. Лучше и не скажешь.

Он пошевелился, усаживаясь удобнее, и тут же поморщился – все тело отдавалось одной сплошной болью.

Сандра сбавила огонь на варочной поверхности и, улыбаясь, обернулась. Но ее улыбка тут же сошла на нет.

\- Стайлз, что с тобой? На тебя кто-то напал? Позвонить Полу? Они с Расом уехали на встречу с какой-то новой стаей. 

\- Нет, все нормально, - Стайлз скривил губы в усмешке и покачал головой. – Я сам этого хотел.

\- Господи, - пораженно прошептала Сандра и прижала ладонь к губам. – Это сделал Дерек?

\- Кто тут еще не в курсе моей личной жизни? – Стайлз фыркнул и все же кивнул. – Только давай я сейчас пойду в душ и спать, а ты никому не станешь говорить, в каком виде я пришел? Заметано, Сэн?

\- Не называй меня так, - фыркнула Сандра и выключила огонь окончательно. – Пошли в ванную, будем заметать следы. Иначе не оберешься вопросов от Пола. 

\- Может лучше Натали подождать? – Стайлз не горел особым желанием демонстрировать свои, хм, царапины Сандре. Пол, если узнает, точно по голове не погладит.

\- Боюсь, придется ждать до завтра, - Сандра хмыкнул и закатила глаза, поясняя: - У нее свидание.

\- А мне ничего не сказала, - надулся Стайлз.

\- Ты был слишком занят собой! - парировала Сандра

Что ж, это правда. Стайлз вздохнул, признавая ее правоту, и с некоторым трудом поднялся. Хорошо, что в машине была сменная майка, и сейчас все его боевые ранения не были видны окружающим.

Сандра отправила его в душ, а сама принесла в спальню аптечку. Видимо, догадалась по гримасам Стайлза, что у того не только губа разбита.

От воды стало только хуже. Все саднило, пекло и тянуло. Стайлз мылся без мыла, просто смывал с себя пот и сперму. Пахнул он, наверное, довольно специфически.

Спустя долгих мучительных пять минут он выключил воду и, не вытираясь, обернулся полотенцем. 

Сандра невольно охнула, когда он вошел в спальню. Да он бы и сам, пожалуй, поохал, если бы увидел себя со стороны.

\- Ложись на спину.

Стайлз послушно улегся, подавив очередной стон боли. В конце концов, мужик он или не мужик? Раньше такое спокойно переносил.  
Отвык, наверное.

Сандра покачала головой, осмотрев царапины, и принялась обрабатывать их сначала перекисью, а потом какой-то мазью. Стайлз так шипел от боли, что ей пришлось забрать ее частично через прикосновение. Она сделала несколько повязок и под конец налепила пластырь на щеку, где алела огромная ссадина.

\- Ну вот. Вроде бы все.

\- Круто, спасибо, - Стайлз с трудом сел и взъерошил мокрые волосы. – Между нами?

\- Между нами, - кивнула Сандра с улыбкой.

Стайлз никогда с ней не общался много, хоть по возрасту она подходила ему больше всего. Но Сандра всегда была отличной девчонкой, и сейчас он в который раз в этом убедился. Жаль, что, скорее всего, им так и не доведется сблизиться.

После ухода Сандры Стайлз лег поудобнее и мгновенно отрубился.

***

\- Эй, Ромэо, просыпайся.

Стайлз поморщился и подлез головой под подушку, демонстрируя все, что он думает о попытках его разбудить.

\- Ну вот, - обиделась Натали. – Я специально сбежала пораньше со свидания, ради него, а он! 

Стайлз показал ей фак.

\- Ну ладно, - Натали хмыкнула. – Он оказался придурком, и я сбежала именно поэтому. Но ты все равно мог бы и оценить.

Стайлз понял, что в покое его не оставят. Он вылез из-под подушки и хмуро уставился на Натали.

\- Ой, - сказала ты, забираясь на кровать с ногами. – Что это с тобой? Подрался?

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- С подоконником, если точнее, - фыркнул он, окончательно просыпаясь. – Мы с Дереком поговорили. На наш старый добрый манер.

\- Не гони, у вас была любовь, - хмыкнула Натали, ковыряя дырку на своих джинсах. – А это больше похоже на рукоприкладство.

\- Уверяю, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, - ему тоже досталось неплохо. Даже залечивать не стал.

\- Оу, это уже серьезно. Так что, каковы результаты беседы? – она поерзала от нетерпения, а потом и вовсе ткнула Стайлза в бок, веля подвинуться. Тот покорно сдвинулся в сторону, пуская Натали под одеяло.

\- Он попросил помощи в возвращении стаи, - вздохнув, ответил Стайлз. – Они все разъехались кто куда, а он даже не стал их держать. Ты не представляешь, как больно мне было это слышать. Будто по живому резали. Каждое его слово – пуля в самую глубокую мою рану. Ведь это из-за меня произошло, понимаешь? 

\- Он тебя обвинил? – Натали сглотнула ком в горле и прижалась к Стайлзу плотнее, давая ему поддержку и дружеское тепло.

\- Что? – Стайлз удивился. – Нет, конечно, нет, - покачал он головой. – Просто это стало ясно из его слов, да я и сам понял, как только услышал от Скотта. Просто представь ситуацию, если бы Пол перестал вас держать, если бы ему стало похуй, рядом вы или нет. Кто захочет остаться с таким альфой? Я вот просто одного не понимаю, почему это все произошло, если он собрался завести детей? Ведь для этого, как минимум, нужна самка. В смысле мать. Боже, я уже выражаюсь, как вы, волчары.

Натали усмехнулась и положила голову Стайлзу на грудь. Тот обнял ее и потрепал по волосам.

\- Он что, планировал, что трахнулся там с кем-то, станет папашей, а я просто буду рядом, нянчиться с детьми какой-то бабы и радоваться жизни? Похоже он решил, что я никуда не денусь в принципе.

\- Что ж, теперь он так не думает, - пробормотала Натали. – Что он сказал про эту девушку? Кто она?

\- Я не спросил, - помолчав, ответил Стайлз. – Духу не хватило.

\- Погоди, - Натали нахмурилась. – Так вы поговорили или все же нет? Я ничего не пойму? Он попросил тебя вернуться?

\- Нет, - Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу, которая тут же начала кровоточить снова. – Он попросил помочь ему собрать стаю снова. О том, чтобы я вернулся именно к нему, не сказал ни слова.

\- И ты не спросил? 

\- Блядь, он и без того сделал мне достаточно больно, чтобы я снова унижался! – зло воскликнул Стайлз, заводясь снова. С этим чертовым Хейлом он стал пиздец каким вспыльчивым и истеричным. – Если бы хотел вернуть, сказал бы. Ты знаешь, что он ответил, когда я спросил, почему именно сейчас? – Натали приподняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела. – Что волчата скоро, блядь, родятся. А волчатам нужна стая, ведь так? Сука, как же я его ненавижу. Первым моим порывом было сразу же согласиться. Но потом…

\- Что потом?

\- Я не смогу так. Просто не смогу. Я не какой-нибудь герой, который положит свою жизнь на алтарь ради других. Мне эти чертовы волчата на хрен не сдались. Я не хочу до конца жизни смотреть на них и вспоминать о том, как когда-то любил их гребаного папашу. А что, если эта сучка захочет быть вместе с ним как пара? Что, если он уже сделал ее своей парой?

\- Стайлз, - позвала Натали. – Ты такой дурак. – Стайлз обиженно засопел. – Как думаешь, почему стая разбежалась именно после твоего отъезда?

\- Я в душе не ебу, - процедил Стайлз, чувствуя неимоверное раздражение от этой беседы.

\- Так случается именно тогда, когда Альфу бросает пара. Он сразу же теряет половину своей силы, он тоскует, и его слабость чувствует стая. Если Альфа сплачивает их вокруг себя, стае ничего не грозит. Но Дерек не стал этого делать. 

\- Потому что дебил, - резюмировал Стайлз.

\- Или потому что ему тоже было больно? – предположила Натали.

\- Ну охуеть теперь, ты его защищаешь? – возмутился Стайлз и попытался отодвинуться в сторону, но Натали его удержала. – С хера ли ему больно-то? Это он, не я, решил завести себе самочку на стороне.

\- Прекрати ругаться и включи голову, - требовательно произнесла Натали. – А что, если все совсем не так, как ты надумал?

\- Да блядь! – воскликнул Стайлз и тут же прикусил себе язык за ругательство. – В общем, я все слышал своими ушами. Что там могло быть не так?

\- Но ты же сказал, что не дослушал… - напомнила ему Натали.

\- О, ну да. Я должен был остаться на этом празднике жизни до конца. Три раза ха-ха. Я, может, и мазохист немного, но не до такой степени.

\- Ты ведешь себя как обиженный ребенок, - укорила его Натали. – Ладно, если не хочешь разбираться в отношениях с Дереком до конца, твое дело. Но помочь ему вернуть стаю ты обязан. Пусть ты и думаешь, что он не считал тебя парой, но, поверь мне, а я знаю об оборотнях чуть-чуть побольше твоего, ты явно не знаешь всей правды. Стая распалась по твоей вине. Помоги им собраться вновь.

\- Я не гребаная мать Тереза, - все еще немного злясь, проворчал Стайлз. – Ну соберу я их, и что? Как ты предлагаешь мне жить дальше? А вы? Вас я тоже должен бросить теперь?

\- Стайлз Стилински, - Натали недовольно вздохнула и села. – Есть вещи, поважнее твоей собственной драгоценной персоны и твоего душевного комфорта. – Она осуждающе ткнула друга пальцем в грудь. – Ты обязан собрать эту стаю воедино. А как сделаешь это, уже тогда примешь решение, с кем именно тебе остаться. Повторюсь, я не верю, что все настолько ужасно у тебя с Дереком. Вам просто нужно обсудить все.

\- Мы пытались, - буркнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает щеки. Натали была права от первого до последнего слова. Он действительно слишком много думал о себе. А надо было – хоть немного и о других.

\- Вы просто хорошо потрахались, а не поговорили, - фыркнула Натали. – Ну не верю я, чтобы Альфа так обошелся со своей парой. Не обсудил с ней будущее потомство и вообще всю эту ситуацию.

\- Да с чего вы все заладили – пара, пара, - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. – Он никогда меня так не называл.

\- Оборотни вообще мало говорят, - парировала Натали. – Надо смотреть на поступки людей.

\- Знаешь, - Стайлз ощерился, - не самый удачный пример. Дерек Хейл тот еще говнюк не только в плане слов.

Натали закатила глаза.

\- Просто пообещай мне, - попросила она, - что не будешь прикрываться нами, когда придет время принять решение. Конечно, мы не хотим тебя потерять. Но мы знаем, что такое стая. А стая у волка должна быть одна. Тебе придется сделать выбор.

\- Я не волк, - пробурчал Стайлз. 

\- Ты его гребаная истеричная, неуравновешенная, невнимательная, упрямая чертова Пара! – на одном дыхании прокричала Натали. Потом выдохнула и поднялась с кровати. – Я пошла спать. А ты думай.

Стайлз недовольно поджал губы и отвернулся, демонстрируя обиду.

\- Балбес, - фыркнула Натали и кинула в него подушкой с кресла.

Она ушла, а Стайлз действительно задумался. Конечно, было слишком много нюансов и всяких «но». И самым жирным из них оставался вопрос отношений с Дереком. Только вот после слов Натали, Стайлз понял, что вел себя как дерьмо. Он был дерьмовым другом и дерьмовой Парой Альфы. Если принять слова Натали на веру.

Он все еще сомневался, не зная, стоило ли кидаться в эту авантюру. Ведь у них могло ничего и не получиться.

А что если все же получится? 

Стайлз вспомнил лица друзей. Лидия, Скотт, Эллисон, Эрика, Бойд, Айзек, даже задница Джексон. Все они за прошедшие три года стали ему семьей. И он так просто от них всех отказался из-за собственной гордости и обиды. Да, пусть ему было больно, но он не имел права бросать семью. Отца.

Стайлз зарычал от разочарования в самом себе и, повернувшись, со злостью ударил подушку кулаком.

А стоило вспомнить лицо Дерека, когда тот говорил о стае, как захотелось выть.

Порой Стайлз жалел, что за все это время так и не принял укус.

Хотя, если судить по его поступкам, херовый бы вышел из него оборотень.

Понимая, что не сможет уснуть, пока не сделает этого, Стайлз взял с тумбочки телефон и набрал номер Дерека. Тот ответил сразу. Тоже не спал.

\- Да, Стайлз.

От голоса Хейла по телу побежали мурашки.

-  _Да_ , Дерек, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз. – Я помогу тебе. Давай вернем их чертовы пушистые задницы в Бикон Хилз.

Дерек помолчал с минуту, переваривая, и каждую секунду из этих шестидесяти Стайлз буквально мог пощупать, настолько замедлилось и сгустилось время.

\- Выдвигаемся завтра вечером, - наконец произнес Хейл, и Стайлз понял, что только сейчас снова начал дышать. – Тебе хватит дня, чтобы собраться?

\- Да, - просто ответил Стайлз, чувствуя, как буквально гора свалилась с плеч. Все-таки он принял верное решение. – Встретимся в аэропорту Кеннеди?

\- Нет, - отрывисто сказал Дерек, Стайлз чувствовал, что тот тоже немного волновался. Научился различать интонации своего волчары. – Мы поедем на машине.

 


End file.
